Burnout: Summer Rush
by RichieD
Summary: Based off a forum RPG. One paticular summer in Townsville turns out to be one heck of an memorable adventure. Please R&R Read and Review. Chap 9 now up
1. Song Intro

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N: Hello folks an welcome to the start of my story. Not gonna give too much information on this page other then this is just the title page. Why it here? –Shrug- Just to have something differ from most of these wonderful fictions here (though there could be folks who've had a similar idea.) In any case, basically I like to think of this particular story as a cartoon slowly coming to life and whats a cartoon without an intro and outro, eh? Yes as ridiculous as it sounds, am giving my fiction a song intro and endings, maybe who've heard these (especially if you're a DDR nut) and alongside it description images of what I see going along with the verses. Hopefully most of you have good imaginations and can picture it, if not skip ahead to the next chapter. Also for future reference, when I put down -title intro here-, am referring to this chapter. So if you want you can look back here. More info will be revealed in the next chapter, but for now, let kick this adventure started.

Disclaimers: Shorty is my character, Binks/Stealth belongs to MetaHamtaroZoid (MHZ for short), and Dan and Deadpool belong to DJ Dan. Any other character belongs to Cartoon Network and their respective creators.)

How this works: Song verse, ( ) and italic text -: Whats going on during that verse. Simple no?

Intro:( Keep on Moving by N.M.R)

(_During the song's piano start, we see a little dot as if a TV screen is turning on. It expands until the city of Townsville comes into view. We then see the Powerpuff Girls streak across from the background to the camera until they zoom by leaving their rainbow streaks. A quarter suddenly falls toward the camera to which a hand reaches out and grabs it. The camera pulls back to reveal a red haired girl with her back turned to us. She tilts her head until we can see the side of her face, grins then whirls around, her hair sweeping across the camera which then points into the sky as the song's beat gets going. The coin is tossed back into the sky and disappears into the sunlight as the title "**Burnout: Summer Rush**" in chrome lettering appears on screen. It stays that way until the first lyrics are sung then burst into particles.) _

Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on doin' it All new happy on your own (keep on, keep on, keep on, oh)

(Images: _Quick dropdown pictures containing Juniper Lee, Shorty (the aforementioned red haired girl), Samurai Jack, and a dark Rowdyruff boy by the name of Stealth.) _

Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on doin' it (What about my love) (Images: _The above images break apart like a glass window as a bus, Puffy AmiYumi's, drive through it. The camera zooms on the driver seat where Kaz smile and waves at the camera but then frantically turns the steering wheel. The camera then quickly zooms upward where we find the two stars of that show put their back together and smile at the camera with guitars in hand at least until Yumi is almost thrown off the bus. If not for Ami quickly grabbing her hand._)

Hope you feel good, hope you feel better, ooh! (Images: _As the bus zooms by, it then replaced the K.N.D treehouse. On the next of the above lyrics, the agents pop up in this order: Numbuh 2 and 4. Followed by 3 and 5 and finally Numbuh One as they do the K.N.D. logo pose and for added effect, an explosion forms behind them, this whitens the screen._)

Oh yeah, that's right, you'll be alone Why don't you get out, won't you feel the need (Images: _Cut to_ _Shorty walking toward the camera (though she doesn't go near it) as the landscapes changes in the scrolling background of various setting from different cartoon shows. Ami and Yumi appear on opposite sides of her along with Kaz. Binks/Stealth appears next, then Mac and Bloo_.)

You got so much of what you like You better looks at life, cause I've got this for you (Images: _Eduardo, Wilt, Coco and Frankie join the crowd on these verses. Followed by Juniper, Jack, KND, and finally two more people, a brown hair man and a white hair girl. These people will be known Dan and Deadpool in the story. At the end this verse then all jump into the air and pump their fist, wave, make a face, etc._)

Yeah, we want you to savor day, for you to get away Now if you don't care about what I say, then you gotta think about the time (Images: _After the above, it switches to two ninja like figure standing over the camera, they recede their faceplates to reveal Chad and Cree both smirking evilly. The camera pans up to show the Delightful Children from Down the Lane then Father standing behind them who ignites himself to which the camera zoom in on this, when it zooms out the flames now belong to the eyes of Aku who makes to attack the camera. But a hand close in over him forming into a fist, to which the camera zoom out to show a menacing unknown shadowed figure who grins sinisterly at the camera. Behind him are various evil creatures, all shadowed as well._)

Because it's on your mind, it got your body goin' In the motion, as I'm going through this flowing groove, it's funky (Images: _A shine of light breaks through the last image. Another light joins it then we see that that belong to two bracelets, one silver the other gold, with gems attached on them. A third gem this one red fades in behind them. After a few seconds of this, the red gem disappears and two arms faded into the bracelet. The camera zooms out to show its Ami and Yumi once again. They clap hands then run around in a circle until their nothing more they a spinning light, shooting beams every which, one of them flying into the camera._)

Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on doin' it All new happy on your own (keep on, keep on, keep on, oh) (Images: _The beams give way to outer space as Atomic Betty, Sparky, and X-5 each throw an attack at their enemies on the first three line of these verses. The camera pans up quickly to see Megas fly over them. Split pictures show Coop at the wheel (grinning like man), Jamie (scared out of his wits as usual) and Kiva (looking on nervously) before Megas rears up and comes down on the camera with a double duce._)

Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on doin' it (What about my love) (Images: _The main cast of Foster's home for Imaginary Friends comes into view here with their main setting in the background. With Bloo jumping on Mac's head like he normally does as seen after the end credits of their show at the end of this verse._)

Hope you feel good, hope you feel better, ooh! (Images: _Nightfall on this one in the city of Townsville. The camera scrolls until it stops on top one of the building with two figures standing with the moon behind them. A quick cut reveals it Dan and his girlfriend, Deadpool. The latter of which is dangling chains with a Kunai at the end playfully. The camera slowly zooms in on Dan as he at first smile coyly at the camera before he blinks and his eyes turn blood red as a transformation takes place. However before we can see it the camera fully zooms in on his red irises. )_

Keep on, keep on, keep on, keep on doing' it (Doin' it, doin' it, doin' it)

(Final Image: _Another wide shot of the city of Townsville in the distance. The quarter from the beginning drops down in the foreground, bounces a bit, spins, and then finally lies at the ground still as the song finishes up._ )


	2. Introductions

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(Author's Note and Disclaimer: YOSH! Hey out there in computer land, I'll make this short and sweet. This story is based off an RPG me and some friends over at PPGWorld. Com did during the summer season in 05'. What started as another thread that seemed on the verge of being closed actually turned into one of the few RPGs on that site that managed to make it to the finish (not to mention had a loyal group of players who didn't abandon it). So, with permission to use those players' original characters, heres the fanfiction version of that RPG. All cartoon characters used belong to their respected creators and as we get further and more original characters show up, I shall name who belongs to whom. As in this chapter, the character of Shorty belongs to Exclamation comics and me.

Also this story is dedicated to MHZ, LemGambino, and DJ Dan. I know you guys heard me say it before but thank you for your creativity and sticking in there through the RPG.)

"The city of Townsville" The all too familiar narrator sprouts out. "One of the most troubled places on this side of the planet. Second ranked only by New York. Plagued by crime and constant monster attacks not to mention the overwhelming threat of UTTER ANNILATION! –Ahem- But enough about that, it summertime and the citizens, namely the kids, are gearing up of three months of the ultimate recess. No work, no papers, no worries. Just fun, fun, fun! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…Though why does it feel as though something weird is waiting in the midst this time out. I know I've lived in this city long enough and shouldn't be too surprised if there is trouble headed our way. Yet I get the feeling this time it might be TOO big. Possibly even something the Powerpuff Girls might not be able to handle alone. Hmm, ah am probably just being paranoid, sometimes I even creep myself out. Besides what could possibly be different from that of any other summers here in Townsville? Oh wait hold the phone, what this?"

His cause for attention is a purple tent parked outside a corner by the Townsville park. A sign on one of the poles reads "S-Stop Caricatures: Silly pics for simple prices." And true to it namesake there are pictures of people in ridiculous attires as most caricatures stand are prone to show. Inside the tent sits a teenage girl roughly around the age of 13 dressed in all red overalls, a red cap and red sneakers with a yellow strip design running down the middle (seeing a pattern there:P). Currently she has her feet propped up on her drawing board, the cap covering her face and a rough snoring sound emitting from under it.

While she sawing lumber, somebody enters the tent and notices that the only employer is sleeping on the job. After shaking their heads from the lack of work ethic, that person reaches to grab her cap to wake her. However one of the girl's hands to spring to life, grabbing that person arm as it was inches from reaching the hat, surprising the reacher greatly.

The girl lazily yawns and scratches her head. "Ugh, I must've dozed off." She says as she takes her feet off her drawing board "How unprofessional of me." The girl then notices her customer's arm in her hand "Hehehe, sorry about that. Natural reflex." She lets the arm go then get to work getting the workstation set, not yet facing her customers. "Anyway welcome to S-Stop, silly pics for silly…meh you saw the sign outside, otherwise you wouldn't have come in here now, would ya? Am Shorty Cakea, your artist and/or mutilator of your façade for today." Shorty finishes cleaning up then turns her cap backward and finally faces the customers. "So what'll ya have?"

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Shorty's eyes widen when she gets a look at her customers and then, after a quick rubbing of her eyes, her jaw drops to the floor. For right in front of her are two girls, one with a cherry exterior wearing a bright pink and yellow outfit and white go go boots, her pink hair (with a flower on top) completes the ensemble. Her friend is the exact opposite with a indifferent attitude about her, a almost Goth purple with a skull dominating her shirt, black pants and boots on her feet, purple markings under her eyes and purple colored hair finished her style. "Um you can pick your jaw up off the floor now." The girl clad in purple tells Shorty.

Shorty was brought back to reality with those words, stammering "But y-y-y-your, your,

your, your, your." The girl in yellow bonked her on the head much like the same way you hit a record when it starts skipping. "YOUR PUFFY AMIYUMI!"

"That we are, the one and only." Yumi says with her usual flair "I see our reputation precedes us…even if we just blew into town. Hehe."

"Konichiwa." Ami says in a friendly tone "Always nice to meet a fan."

"Are you kidding, after I heard the K2B song on a DDR machine, I was hooked and been following you guys ever since. First time I've ever heard J-Pop too." Shorty gushes, "Oh look at me going on like a crazed fangirl."

"Eh were used to it." Yumi tell her. "Gush all you like."

"And when we get done with that, I was wondering if you could draw a caricature of me." Ami says. "If its not to much to ask."

"Huh, oh of course." Shorty says, "Don't wanna keep famous rock stars like you busy." She grabs a piece of paper then looks around her workstation. "Now where did I…oh right." She hits a board with caricatures examples behind her, which then folds out into a three-door locker filled to the brim with every art supply possible.

"Whoa." The J-pop duo says clearly amazed "The colors."

"Oh this? Meh, the standard for an artist such as myself." Shorty says, grabbing some utensils from it.

"Are you kidding, its practically Di Vinci's workshop in there." Ami says "I've never seen so many versions of pink in my life."

Shorty looks at them with surprise then smiles "_What do ya know, they don't act like big shots. All the more reason I like em."_ She thinks before saying "Okay, so back to my earlier question: what'll have?"

"Well, I'd like a picture of myself with a big field full of flowers, and cute bunnies and unicorns and cupcake trees! And there could be a big, pretty rainbow in the background!" Ami says. Yumi rolls her eyes at this "-Sigh- Typical, always with the cute stuff."

"And fortunately for her, that what exactly what I excel at." Shorty says, twirling pencils in her hand before putting it to paper. "Let's jam!" And she soon begins to get to work drawing Ami's dream picture. "So tell me girls, what brings you two to the likes of our fair city?"

"Passing through really." said Yumi "Our idiot of a manager, Kaz, misbooked our last event and we ended up a day late. So were mostly just moseying around trying to find a gig. We would play here, but we don't know much of the layout of the city since we came through last time. Which was what? The Christmas season last year, remember Ami?"

"Oh yeah." Ami says "Didn't aliens attack during that time, stopping our concert and destroying the stadium with their stupid feud. What were their names? Zim and Tak was it?" Shorty pauses her pencil "Aliens? This town, aliens?" The duo look at her with blank stares for a moment. "What? You didn't know about that?" Yumi asks.

"Um, well no. See am new here, just recently moved from Orchid Bay a couple of weeks ago." Shorty confesses, "I've heard stories about this city, but I never thought they were true." Both the rock stars look at each other then chuckle nervously "Well then you are in for a BIG surprise, sister." Yumi tells her. A rumbling sound suddenly interrupted the three conversation.

(-Eyecatch- (For those out of the know, in anime, eyecatches are quick images that appear before the show goes to a commercial. Sort of like a bumper here in the U.S. One example is the Cowboy Bebop images such as a road sign or a piece of paper with the show's title on it. Sometimes animated, sometimes not. Am going to be using these in the story as a halfway marks as well as some useless flair. **; D**): _Shorty leaning up against a light pole with her back turned to camera, looking at the city of Townsville in the distance as the PPG fly across the skyline leaving their usual rainbow trail_.)

"Eh? What was that?" Shorty asks before the rumbling suddenly got louder. The three rush out the tent and find that it is coming from the woods due to birds and small animals flocking from the trees.

"Sounds like it's coming from the nearby lake." Shorty tells the two girls "Am gonna go check it out. You guys coming?" The duo nod with Yumi responding "Was Hendrix a guitar god?" The three make their way through the woods, avoiding the wildlife that passing through. Trying to get away from whatever scaring them. "What do you think causing all the ruckus?" Ami says "A monster?"

"Nah my money on a super villain, probably that crazy monkey with the exposed brain." Said Yumi "Or maybe that effeminate dude in all red or…"

"A construction company." Shorty says interrupting her as they came upon their destination. Indeed, there were many equipment suited for the purpose of building surrounding the lake as well as some for leveling landscapes, which is what really got the girls' eyes. "What the heck going on?"

"Why, business my dear." A voice answers behind them, the three turn to find a slender looking man in a cheap and cheesy looking plaid suit with hair that certainly looked fake. In fact his whole appearance screamed, "Get money whichever way you can and screw everybody else."

"YOU!" Ami and Yumi said same time recognizing the man. Your that jerk developer...who...who...well we never learned your name. But you're that guy that tried to take over Happy Acres and almost knocked down that squirrel's home."

"Heheh, its Blair, my dear rock stars and what a…coincidence to run into you two again." The man says, giving a faux smile on the word "coincidence".

"You know this grease ball?" Shorty asks in monotone. Ami nods "We've had a few run ins. Blair always up to no good each time we met. We stopped his first scheme to take over a favorite visiting place of ours." "But he manage to turn the tables on us in our last encounter." Yumi says picking up after her friend, the remembrance of it putting more anger in her glare.

"Now, now ladies. You remember I left that squirrel's home alone as agreed, you should be happy."

"Yeah but you destroyed the rest of the forest for one of your stupid parking lots " Ami shot back. Blair shrugged at this accusation "Tomato, tamato. It was nothing personal. Just business as always, now as much as I love to keeping talking about the past with you girls. I've got a useless lake to dry up and filled in for any potential customers who seek a potential landscape for their overpopulating franchises."

It was then Shorty came to a realization. "Wait, wait, wait. Your saying...your destroying a lake just so you can sell the spot to the highest bidder?" Shorty asks stonely.

"Well give the tomboy looking cutie a cupid doll." Blair says with mock flair "She hit it right on the head. But am afraid time is money and I can't waste anymore wasting my breath on you kiddies. Iggy! Axel!"

Two very brutish looking men made themselves known once called and didn't look none too friendly either. "Since my last two encounters with you two "pop stars". I've taken the liberty of hiring security to protect my profits and keep any nosy meddlers out of my hair, if you get my drift."

"What people thinking that thing on your head alive now." Yumi jokes, "Oh you don't need bodyguards for that. Just a can of bug spray should do wonders."

"For the meddlers or for the hair?" Shorty adds resulting in all three girls to bust out laughing. Even Iggy and Axel joining in until Blair glares at them.

"Nice to see your charming wit hasn't changed ladies." Blair says coyly then snaps his fingers to the two men. "Boys, please be so kind as to introduce yourself to the ladies."

His security grins evilly as they advance on the three girls; the sound of their knuckles cracking made it very apparent they wanted to get REAL friendly.

"Oh my, things aren't looking too good right now for Ami, Yumi, and Shorty. How exactly will they get out of this one?"

The words T.B.C flashed on the screen then separates to form "To Be Continued."

"What that's it? Nobody saves the day?" The narrator says dumbfounded "Well this is awkward. Never been involved in continued storyline before. Hmm but on the upside, I get to go home early. Whoa hey, fine by me. Night everybody!"

There a sound of footsteps, a light switch turning off, a door slamming shut and finally a car peeling off to who knows where.

-Put outro here. See first page-

Next Chapter:

Shorty: Who does that Blair think he is? Drying up a lake for his own stupid uses. Well okay, its not really any of my business and I've only been in Townville for a couple of weeks. But I know when something not to be tampered with. Puffy certainly agrees with me and were not gonna let him get away with this. But what exactly can we do?

Next Chapter: Lake Aid

Shorty: You want a fight Blair? You got one!


	3. Lake Aid

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and disclaimer: Here we are second chapter, should be a little more action in this one though were still setting up the plot. Nevertheless, enjoy and keep reading and reviewing. Also the characters of Binks/Stealth XL belong to MedaHamtraoZoid a.k.a MHZ. Shorty belongs to me, and any other character belongs to Cartoon Network and their rightful owners.)

"The city of Townsville…" The Narrator says, "…is looking at a major problem. Seems a slimy contractor by the name of Blair has somehow got his hands on the rights to the Townsville lake and plans to tear it down just so he can sell it the highest bidder and gain more money. Hmm, I wonder how he manage to get his hands on something that big anyway?"

The camera cuts to the mayor of Townsville who sitting in his office. "Ten thousand dollars. No way I said! Twenty million dollars, forget it! A room full of Turkish delights, BAH! But a room full of Turkish delights AND a jar full of pickles! How could I resist!"

The mayor then proceeds to alternate between scarfing down the delights and pickles "Mmm, oh so yummy!" Nearby Ms. Bellum has her hand to her temples (well considering if you could see her face).

"Oh, somehow am not surprised." Said the narrator, "But anyway, Blair's plans were discovered by the visiting J-Pop band Puffy AmiYumi as well a new friend, a caricature artist named Shorty. However upon finding out the scheme, the three now find themselves in a bit of a pickle as they face down two of his new security. What going to happen now? Well that what you've come back for, right? Come along and find out. And hopefully maybe a day will be saved this time out or something."

-Opening sequence, see first page-

"Now, now fellas." Ami says nervously backing up, her other two friends doing the same. "No need to introduces yourself all at once, how will we remember your names if you don't come one at a time?"

"Besides don't you guys have a empire state building to climb or something?" Yumi adds, though this doesn't help as indicted by the two thugs increased growling.

"Great choice of words." Shorty tells her sarcastically "Let me guess, you're the band's motivator right?"

"Bite me, shortstuff." Yumi shoots back.

**Chapter 2: Lake Aid**

"I suppose you can do better?"

Shorty quirks an eyebrow then points to the side "Look, It's Monty Python's Flying Circus!" The brutes turn and look in the direction she pointing "Ohh I hope I get John Cleeses's autograph, I love the dead parrot sketch!" one of them says.

"Viola!" Shorty beams "Also…RUN!" On that signal the three girls make tracks through the woods.

"Ugh, this is what happens when I work with a temp agency. GET THEM!" Blair yells. This snaps Iggy and Axel out of their star daze and they set off after the girls who have a very good head start on them. The two rushed through the wood seeing the forms of the girls in the distance but after going through a bush after them they found they've suddenly disappeared! The two quickly stopped and looked around.

"Hey, wheres they go?" Iggy asked…then got his answer when a branch full of leaves swatted from out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground in a daze. His partner turns around, seeing him hurt and went to go help him when a second branch swung at him. However Axel sensed it coming and ducked. "Heh, nice try. But I don't fall for such childish tricks!"

He hears a click sound above him and turns his head upward just in time to see a net made of leaves falling his way, curtosty of Ami and Shorty "Wow, I've never seen a net sewn so fast." Shorty notes to which Ami blushes "Was in the Panda Scouts when I was little. You be surprised what you learn in the wilderness."

"Fascinating and may I add, WHO CARES! We gotta keep moving!" Yumi tells the two from a nearby tree. They all jump down and continue running just as the thugs recover.

Noting this, Shorty points to some nearby bushes and yells "Quick in there!" The three jump into them just as Iggy and Axel catch up. They check two of the bushes but find no one there only for the three to pop up in another bush. The two quickly rush to that bush but find it empty and the three in the one the thugs were checking before. A run to that one reveals more emptiness as the three taunt them from a nearby bush. The two again split up and try to catch them in the different bushes they appear in but the girls are like whack-a-mole on overdrive, their much to quick for them, appearing in another bush before they can reach them.

Eventually one of the thugs get frustrated and start tearing the bushes apart in a reckless frenzy until theres none left. "HUH!" Both thugs say as the same time when they see no sign of the girls they're trying to catch. At least until a whistle from Shorty catches their attention and they the find the three not too far from them, standing in a clearing.

"Looking for us, pea for brains? Were right here!"

Without a moment of hesitation, the two exploded from the spot they were standing and rushed the three yelling all the way. The girls however stay perfectly rooted in their spot, something that didn't go unnoticed by Axel. About an inch from reaching the three, the ground suddenly caved in from underneath.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" –THUD! -

"Two knuckleheads in the corner pocket. HAHA!" Yumi cheered.

"Uh Yumi?"

"Not now Ami am revealing in the sweet scent of victory."

"Yumi?"

"I said not now! Your really harshing my buzz you know. "

"But I think you should see this?"

"Oh, WHAT!"

She looks forward to notice that she caught only one knucklehead in her trap hole. And the remaining one wasn't looking at all amused.

"Eh huh, did I say knucklehead?" Yumi chuckles nervously "I mean a big strong and handsome guy who probably doesn't get paid enough for this job."

"Oh I don't know. Money isn't everything and this job comes with its own rewards." Axel grins then crouches and proceeds to jump over the pit to reach the girls. Both Ami and Yumi give their windpipes some exercise as they scream holding onto each other.

-WHAP-

"GAH!" Axel yells then drops out of the air and into the hole with his partner. The two pop stars, unaware of whats happened, continue screaming until a hand taps Yumi on the shoulder. "OH PLEASE DON'T HURT US, DID I MENTION HOW HANDSOME YOU WERE?"

She opens her eyes and finds Shorty standing there with her hands on her hips. "We'll that's a nice compliment and all. But am afraid handsome isn't something that fits well into my category. Now bootylicious…"

"Err right." Yumi interrupts "What happened to twiddle dumber?"

Shorty shrugs "I hit him with a rock and knocked him out of mid air over the trap hole."

"Oh, well I could've done that. In fact I was getting ready to spring my amazing jiujutsu on there." Yumi does a couple of karate movements to prove her point.

"Right and I suppose these rip marks on my dress are proof of your cunning strategy?" Ami asks her stonely showing the rips "But at least we ditched those creeps, so now let get back to Blair and…"

Before she could finish the ground under them started to shake before four arms shot up from the ground. Two arms grabbing Yumi's legs, the other two getting hold of one of Shorty and Ami's legs. Pretty soon the bodies that belong to those arms slowly rose out of the ground as Iggy and Axel reappeared with triumphant (and very disturbing) looks on their face.

"Might wanna put a rain check on that if we manage to get out of the Evil Dead scene first!" Shorty cries out before she and the other girls are flipped upside down by their legs, screaming all the way.

(-Eyecatch-: _Yumi wearing baseball gear up to bat, with Ami as the catcher and Kaz as the umpire. Yumi takes a couple of practice swings then frowns at the bat before she tosses it away. From out of nowhere, she pulls out her trusty guitar and nods with an evil grin while Ami and Kaz nervously look on and sweatdrop._)

We now find ourselves out on the sidewalk near the Townsville Park where the forest and the lake aren't too far away. Traveling alongside this path was a Rowdyruff Boy. He wasn't evil like Brick, Boomer, and Butch however. In fact he didn't even dress like them wearing a blue t-shirt with green jeans and sneakers not to mention brown hair that was able to cover his puff eyes. As this 'Ruff continued to minding his business, something caught his attention and he looked around till he faced toward the wood. "Huh, what that sound?"

Indeed there seemed to be bit of commotion coming from that area but he couldn't make out what it was. The 'Ruff proceeded toward the fence to climb and go check out what is was until…

-BAM! -

That sound was heard all over the woods; even the remaining birds were now flocking away from it. In the midst of the feathered frenzy, three shadows were seen sailing out of the trees. "WHOA!" the 'Ruff cried out and quickly jumped the fence, racing toward the spot where they were falling. Seeing he wasn't going to make it to the spot in time. He jumped into the air and flew toward them, arms outstretched. Ami fell into one arm, Yumi the other. "Gotch-OOF!"

The 'Ruff unfortunately didn't see the third falling girl, Shorty, in time (not that it mattered, both his arms were full) and she walloped right into him, sending all three hurdling toward the ground. Luckily though, they weren't high up thus the impact wasn't very painful when they landed.

"Ooooh, what…what happened?" Ami groaned, opening her eyes after the crash. Then noticed that she was on top of a pile with Shorty underneath her followed by Yumi and finally….

"Did someone get the number of that big Mac? Its sesames seeds were overdue." A voice underneath all of them said in a dazed and extremely hurtful tone. The girls quickly piled off of him to find that he had been grounded into the dirt, his eye twirling spirals.

"I think this guy…caught us." Yumi states looking over him along with the other two, Shorty's eyes widen however when she got a good look at the boy. "BINKS! Are you okay!"

"Binks?" Both Ami and Yumi asked as Shorty helped him up. "You know him?"

"Yeah and we would be road waffles if he hadn't rescued us. Ami, Yumi, this is my friend Binks, a Rowdyruff Boy."

"ROWDYRUFF BOY!" The two exclaimed and jumped back. "B-b-but aren't they the enemies of the Powerpuff Girls and like, you know, DANGEROUS?" Ami asked, frighten. But Shorty quickly shook her head "No, its alright. Binks, unlike those idiots, turned out good, powers and all. Though he rarely uses them, preferring a to live a normal life. Albeit a lazy one, the bum."

"Who you calling lazy, Shorty?" Binks said as he finally snapped out of his daze and got to his feet. "I prefer the term, energy challenged." Both then chuckled and clasped each other hands. "Hey girl, don't see you around much anymore."

"Yeah, well you know. Business and all." She says, "Oh and these are my friends I just met recently, Ami and Yumi. Better know Puffy AmiYumi, the rock stars from Japan!"

"Hi Hi!" Both of the girls greeted at the same time.

"Wow really? Coolness." Binks says.

"Hey the power of rock can do that to you." Yumi smirks

"I've never really heard much of your music." Binks admits "But I heard you were pretty good." This statement however quickly deflates Yumi's grandstand though "Oh well thanks for the save anyway."

"Domo for the rescue from me as well." Ami thanks "We really got thrown high by those two thugs that caught us."

"Thugs?" Binks ask. Shorty and Puffy then proceeded to explain about their run in with Blair, his plans to destroy the lake for his own selfish profit, and of course how they briefly knew the joy and terror of flight and gravity.

"What!" Binks said in disbelief. "Dang that tanks. I like that place, the trees gave me the greatest shade for me to nap. I would spend hours on end there if I had could, in fact that was my plans for summer. Not to mention the scenery."

"I know." Ami agreed. "That lake looked beautiful and pretty. We can't let Blair tear down such a pretty thing like that. What do we do, Yumi?"

"Hmm." Yumi ponders then quickly reached into her pocket, pulling her guitar from out of "who-knows-where." "It may be a sacrifice, but I'm sure my "axe" here could persuade those goons." She said smiling evilly.

"Gee, I'm not sure if violence is the answer, Yumi." Ami said. "Maybe we could find some creative, non-violent way to assert the problem."

"Am with Ami. Besides I think we've got our butts kicked enough for today." Shorty added "But how do we go about doing this?" The four went into thought, concentrating hard (straining in Binks' case) for a few minutes until a light bulb appeared over Yumi's head.

"Ami that's it, our next gig here in Townsville! We could do a concert and try to raise money for Blair to not destroy the swimming hole."

Ami's eyes widen at the idea before she exclaimed with happy agreement in Japanese. Shorty also seemed to agree as indicated by her slowly increasing smile. "Really? That would be awesome!" Binks also nodded in agreement "Would be a perfect chance to see you guys in action."

"Money!" a voice was heard from a far off distance, which was soon followed by the sound of someone burning rubber. A dust cloud was then seen by the four zooming toward them until it stop about an inch from reaching them, blowing dust in their faces. When the dust cleared, what was standing there was a short balding gray haired man wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans.

"Did someone just say my favorite word? Cause if money involved then I'd be more then happy to assist." Kaz grinned

The words T.B.C flash across the screen before they spread out to form "To Be Continued".

"Aww again?" The narrator complains "But the lake wasn't saved! Well the girls were at least and theres a plan TO save the lake. But seriously this is really getting uncomfortable. Oh where are the Powerpuff Girls when you need them?"

Cut to their house with a note attached to the door reading "Out for summer vacation. Call AWSM if city needs saving. See you in a month. Love PPG."

"Peachy." The narrator moans "Just peachy. –Long sigh-"

-Outro sequence, see first page-

Next Chapter:

Yumi: Well thats typical of Kaz, to come running when money involved. But I guess we need all the help we can get if were gonna pull this off and stop Blair. But whats up the sun? It's flashing in and out lately and there looks like some kinda weird rocket shaped light dodging in and out of it. Weird, but eh it not my problem, this annoying blue blob however seems to want to pick a fight with Ami and me though. Heh, cute, like he can even compete with us.

Next Chapter: Starlight, Star-Fight!

Yumi: Will somebody get the sun a fresh light bulb already? That flashing is really interfering with our rehearsal. Sheesh!


	4. Starlight, StarFight!

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclaimer: Third chapter coming at ya. Bit of a split in this one as we focus on a couple of different characters. But they'll all be connected soon, so hang tight. Once again the character of Shorty is mine. Binks/Stealth XL belongs to MHZ and any other character is Cartoon Networks and/or their rightful and respective creators. Also LemGambino wrote the second half of this chapter, so most of the author credit goes to him for this one.)

"The city of Townsville…" The narrator begins as usual "…looks like it's going to be rocked soon by the likes of Puffy AmiYumi for the summer. The reason for this came about when Ami, Shorty, and Yumi tried to ditch Blair's henchmen in the woods after finding about the faith of Townsville's lake. But although they were able to get a couple of successful shots in, the thugs managed to turn the tables and threw them, literally, out of the forest. Luckily a friend of Shorty's and non-evil Rowdyruff Boy, Binks, saw their flight and managed to cut what would have been a very messy landing. Seeing that violence was probably not the way to go (or at least putting that option on hold for the moment) the four came up with a solution to beat Blair at his own game: hold a charity concert and raise enough money to keep stop Blair's demolition. However with a money hungry manger like Kaz, is something like this even possible? With a hope that the day may be saved this time, let's continue the story!"

-Intro, see first page-

"Ugh, Kaz!" Both girls yelled as they wiped the dust off of them, Shorty and Binks doing likewise. All four glaring at the growth deprived manager.

"Heh, sorry. Need work on the breaks." He chuckled nervously. "But seriously what was that about money?"

"_Typical, he waits until the last minute to schedule tour dates. But can't run fast enough when the word " money" involved." _Yumi thinks annoyed then tells him "Its not for profit Kaz. It to save the lake over in the woods, were gonna be holding a benefit concert here to raise money for to keep the Townville Lake from being destroyed."

Kaz exclaimed something Japanese in a disapproving tone before saying "WHAT! Since when did you decide that? But more importantly, SINCE WHEN DO WE WORK FOR FREE?"

**Chapter 3: Starlight, Star-Fight!**

"But Kaz its for a good cause!" Ami pleaded

"Good cause does not put money in our pocket much less mine!" Kaz huffed "Am sorry girls. But were too important to do a…" He shudders as he tries to choke out the words. "F-F-Free show!"

"PLEASE!" Ami and Yumi said doing the best cutesy anime expression they could muster with their eyes. Kaz fidgeted under their puppy dog eyes and strained to look away. But eventually couldn't resist and sighed saying some words in his native tongue before telling the group in English. "AIH-YA! Oh Alright! Alright! Turn off the chibi modes and you got yourself a concert. But only if you let ME monitor the money."

This snapped Puffy back to their original forms but then they both sweat dropped once Kaz stated this term. "Can you excuse us for just a moment" Yumi told him then cried "HUDDLE!"

Question marks appeared over Shorty and Binks' heads as Yumi grabbed them then pulled them and Ami together. "Geez, I knew there would risks to this idea but nothing THAT high!"

"Wait, whats the matter letting your short bald friend do it? He seems like a nice guy." Shorty asked. But the expression Ami was giving her said otherwise "That bald friend of ours is our manager and when it comes to money, let say he not the greatest person you wanna trust it with."

"But we won't be able to do the concert if we don't let him do it." Binks says "And besides if you guys made it this far with him. Why start doubting now?"

"Trust me, we've _always_ been in doubt." Yumi counters

"Err I can hear you, you know?"

The four look down and see that they had their huddle right above Kaz without knowing. "Oh! Hehehe. Hi Kaz, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to consider pulling out of this crazy plan of yours." Kaz answered, raising an accused eyebrow at his two moneymakers.

"-Sigh- Alright, fine. You can oversee the money." Yumi conceded. Kaz jumped and clapped his hands like an excited child in toy store.

"But…" Ami added, "Shorty will be watching over you to make sure you don't do anything fishy just in case. You will won't you?"

Shorty smiles at her as she cracks her knuckles "Be my pleasure, I also baby sit part time. So this'll be a walk in the park. Um figuratively speaking of course." Kaz crashed to the ground after hearing that "Aww, AIY-YAH! No fair! I don't need a babysitter and… oh, some leftover steak sauce on my fingers!" He proceeds to put them in his mouth and started sucking on them.

"Tough, we've agreed to your terms. So its only fair you have to swallow ours" Yumi says with a triumphant look on her face. Both she and Ami turn to one another smiling before they high five one another. "Lets put on a show and stop that dumb Blair!"

"Um, what do you guys want me to do?" Binks asked, "I could also help Shorty look after Kaz?"

"Nah I got it covered. But I do have a job for you." Shorty tells him "While were getting the concert set. We need someone to keep an eye on Blair and his cronies. And I hear tell you know someone that's just perfect for the job."

Binks eyes widen "Wait? You mean…"

"Yep." The shadow on her face darkens and suspenseful music suddenly kicked up out of nowhere on the next words "Stealth XL."

Everybody save for Shorty blinked and looked around with confusion "How did you do that?" Ami asked.

"Do what?" Shorty asked, prompting question marks to appear on over Puffy and Kaz's heads. Yumi shook it off and then asked, "Ok then, whose Stealth XL?"

"Um well he another superhero of this town." Binks explained "A puff like me and the PPG. But he very low key, only dealing in small things like bank robbers and gangster activity."

"Also unlike the girls, He's like this masked, mystery detective or something like that." Shorty added "Kinda like a Powerpuff Batman, only with shadow powers.

"A Powerpuff Batman?" Yumi asked as she tried to imagine the Dark Knight with a small, deformed body and a big head. "Freaky, but in a cool way."

"Thank you. Um, uh, err, I meant to say he hears that everyday…which I would know…being a friend of his and all." Binks said nervously, though Shorty rolled her eyes at this response. Luckily the others didn't pick up on this.

"Heh, riiiiight. Anyway, do you think you can contact him and ask to him to keep an eye on Blair? Maybe even snoop around and find something of "interest"."

Binks quirked an eyebrow "Interest, huh? Sounds like something up his alley. Though it going to take me awhile to get in contact with him, you sure you guys can get the concert going on your own?"

"Positive, and tell him I said thanks and good luck." Shorty winked.

Binks nodded then said his good-byes to his friends before flying off. But he didn't go far, once he was sure his friends didn't see him. He quickly swooped into some bushes.

"Something right up my alley indeed." He grinned then dug through his pockets and pulled out a capsule. He then clicked it and threw it to the ground where it exploded in a puff (no pun intended) of smoke. When the smoke cleared, where Binks once stood, now was a being wearing a costume that consisted of a black cap, dark sunglasses, and a black scarf that hid his face. He also wore black t-shirt, pants, and shoes.

"Beware crooks of Townsville, Stealth XL has now punched in. And you're about to be punched out. …Ugh, I have GOT to work on better superhero lines."

And with that he went off to the lake to find anything suspicious.

(-Eyecatch-: _Binks sitting underneath a tree in the park, sleeping. When a fruit falls from the tree and hits him on the head. He wakes up brief albeit sleepily and looks around then shrugs, sees the fruit, eats it in one gulp and instantly goes back to sleep_.)

"Space...the thing up in the sky that holds all the stars and planets.

These are the voyages of the Starship M2. As members of the Galactic Guardians, it is the continuing mission of these young heroes to protect the galaxy from any and all evil villains. Not to mention get a decent bite to eat..."

"Uh, Sparky? I don't think that's how the story goes."

A green skinned boy, no doubt an alien, wearing a gray space outfit, looked up at he commanding officer. A young red-haired girl dressed in a mostly pink and white space wear. To most of the Earth's resident at her home she was just plain ol Betty. But to various sections of the galaxy and many of it inhabitant, she and her team were widely known as one of the Galactic Guardians best. She was Atomic Betty!

"Can I help it if I have four stomachs?" Sparky replied reading S-Force Issue #34: Arrival of MEGAS, though it wasn't helping his craving. Having not had even a nibble for all of the forty minutes they traveled so far. "Next planet we pass by, we get something to eat!"

X-5, a highly advanced squared and mostly yellow robot as well as the brains behind the trio, turned around in his chair "We'll be passing the planet Pop Star in about 1.5 hours. They should have something to satisfy your quadrupled appetite."

While Sparky contemplated what foods Pop Star had, Betty noticed something in the far distance. It wasn't a star, nor was it a flaming ball of death sent by some disgruntled hooligan to smite Betty in her crew.

Scratch that. It WAS a flaming all of death, a sun to be exact. "The heck? What would a sun be doing flying through space at such a high velocity?" Betty asks though started to consider if she mistook it for a meteor or a burning shipwreck.

"X-5, zoom in on coordinates 34-96-84," she ordered. The robot carried out Betty's command without question as the screen enlarged to show the burning object.

No, it wasn't A burning object it was MULTIPLE burning objects! Well, only one of them was burning. It, along with another crescent-shaped object, was carrying a third object along, resembling a large pink gumball.

"Zoom in again, X-5."

It was around this point that things now were getting weird. As it was then she notice the two objects had arms, legs, and faces! One was shaped like a crescent moon; the other was a glowing ball of fire that resembled the sun. Now that Betty had a better look at the trio, she could see the pink puffball was unconscious or asleep, and the two were carrying it towards...somewhere. Where, Betty didn't know.

However, what she did know was that the three of them were on a collision course with Betty's ship.

"Sparky, evasive maneuvers!" Betty called out her helmsman.

"What?" he said, snapping him out of his daydream about pizza, "OH! On it chief!" He said and quickly turned the ship hard to starboard.

The phrase "OBJECTS IN MIRROR ARE CLOSER THAN THEY APPEAR" really saved Betty's bacon this time. X-5 reported that judging by the speed of the trio, the sharpness of the moon's points and the temperature of the sun, the ship would have incurred serious damage had it connected with them.

"What may I ask, was THAT!" Sparky interjected.

"I'm not sure, but our orders were to investigate any and all suspicious activity in this sector," Betty replied. "X-5, can you determine where they're headed?"

"Analyzing..." X-5's eyes lit up with binary code as he calculated their destination before responding. "They seem to be heading towards the black hole at the center of this galaxy. Probability that their business there will result in negative consequences: 97.3."

"Sparky, prepare all engine to maximum thrust. " Betty said while she strapped herself in. "Were going after them!"

"Aye aye!" Sparky would normally complain about not going to grab lunch, but seeing as he had some Candied Slug-Worms in his quarters he decided to overlook it.

The M2 did a one-eighty and blasted off in the direction of sun and moon. Betty pondering what business would those two would have at the Centauri Black Hole?

Within minutes, Betty and her crew caught up to the odd couple and their puffball captive. The sun glanced back at their pursuers and did a double take; whatever they were doing, he somehow knew Betty would bust him for it.

The sun made a hand signal and held the puffball in both hands. The moon disbanded from his partner and turned to face Betty and her teammates.

"Looks like they spotted us!" Sparky said, stating the obvious.

He was about to get out of the way of the moon when the moon held up its hand and produced a blade, shaped in an identical likeness of himself. The moon then tossed it like a Frisbee directly at Betty's ship!

"YIPE!" Sparky cried out as he did a hard bank to port in an effort to evade the moon's weapon, and succeeded in preventing the ship's wings from being clipped.

Sparky's brief victory only lasted five seconds, as the ship leveled out and the starboard wing fell right back into the blade's path of destruction. Next thing they knew, Betty, Sparky and X-5 were sent into a dizzying tailspin.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" they all cried out as the ship dove out of the sight of the moon that attacked it. Smiling maliciously, the moon recalled and dismissed its blade, then flew off to join his comrade.

T.B.C. flashed across the screen before they of course shaped into the words everyone hated when all stories ended on a cliffhanger: To Be Continued.

"Darn it!" The frustrated voice of the narrator called out "Just when I think were going somewhere. We got business in space now, and whats that shadowpuff, Stealth XL up too? Gah! Were getting more questions then answers. And it giving me a headache, where that machine I saw around here. I need an aspirin or two or ten or whatever going to get me through this increasingly long haul of a tale I unwittingly find myself in. Sheesh."

-Outro, see first page-

Next chapter

Stealth: Freaky, I've never seen the moon and sun together like that before. Must be an anomaly or something concerning the equinox or something along those lines. And did my eyes deceive me or did I see a spaceship with some kinda pink gum wad next to it flying around in the air. Ugh, I've been living in this town for far too long. But back to the business at hand, keeping track of Blair and his flunkies. Though whats this my super hearing picking up from where I left Shorty and Puffy, something about the charity concert now being a battle of the bands between Puffy and…WHO? No way!

Next chapter: Starlight, Star-Fight pt 2 and the Rockers' Challenge.

Stealth: Bah, enough distractions. Time to go to work!


	5. SL,SF pt 2 and Rockers' Challenge

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclaimer: Four chapters strong, yippe-ki-yi-yay! I know were still a little slow on the plot, but don't worry were getting there. First things first though, I have to connect these dots so they start linking, if you get my drift. As usual, the character of Shorty is mine. The character of Binks/Stealth XL is MHZ. Most of the writing credit here goes to LemGambino. Another character (which am sure most of you have guessed by now) belongs to Nintendo and Hal Laboratories. And finally any other characters are Cartoon Networks and/or their rightful and respective creators. )

"The city of Townsville…" the narrator calls "…has an upcoming concert coming their way thanks to the sly negotiation of Puffy AmiYumi and their friends Shorty and Binks as they were able to talk their manager Kaz into letting them do a free show (a word that scares the bejeezes out of the short balding man.) so as to help raise money to keep Townsville's lake safe from Blair's demolition. As the group get ready for the concert, Shorty gave Binks a side job: To find a low key superhero known as Stealth XL and ask him to keep an eye on Blair and his doings, even snoop around when he gets the chance. Binks accepted and flew off to find the hero, which didn't take long considering he WAS Stealth XL!"

That same suspenseful music once again played from out of nowhere.

"The fudge?" The narrator questioned but when no response came back to him, he continued "Ooookay, anyway as Stealth XL was headed toward the lake. Up in space, the crew of the spaceship M2: Sparky, X-5 and their captain Atomic Betty ran into some suspicious doings on their usual patrol. But no sooner when they went to investigate they got knocked for a loop by…the moon? Odd things happening folks, but still not a day saved! C'mon, a cat out of a tree, a baby's lollipop returned, a dog getting his bone back. Let have at least someone day saving here. You're really messing me up people! Huff, huff, Aw just get on with the story already."

-Intro here-

The moon gloated to himself as he flew towards the Centari Black Hole. Soon, the universe would be rid of his most hated enemy that plagued he and his brother for so long. To say the least this was one of the best days of their lives and will be even better once they dumped their cargo down the hole.

But when he arrived he was in for a bad surprise, all that he found was the sun, which was more burned up than usual (and I mean that quite literally), and floating in space unconscious.

"Mr. Bright? MR. BRIGHT!" the moon called out to his comrade. The sun named Mr. Bright was burnt to a crisp, and his flame was completely put out. The pink gumball that they were assigned to carry had gone missing- perhaps Mr. Bright had a bad collision with a meteor, and not only burned up but had lost the prisoner as well?

"No, that couldn't have happened," the moon, thought to itself. "But then again..."

**Chapter 4: Starlight, Star-Fight pt. 2 and the Rockers' Challenge**

Out of the corner of the moon's eye, he saw something bright, fiery and coming his way. Another meteor? No, it was too small to be a meteor, much too small. But it was coming fast, so it was only common sense to dodge it.

The moon's suspicions were correct. It was just a fireball, but where did it come-

"PUYO!"

Well, I guess that answers the question. The moon turned to face the owner of that word, and sneered. His assailant was the pink puffball; only it had a more reddish skin and a crown that produced flames. The creature's small, beady blue eyes stared the moon down with a "You're gonna be next" look.

"You...how DARE you harm my brother!" the moon berated the puffball. "I shall avenge him and complete the task set before us by Nightmare!"

The moon rushed the pink assassin, producing another crescent-shaped bladed as he did so. Then took a couple swings at his opponent. The puffball managed to dodge most of the strikes coming his way. Then put his hand (err stubs) to his mouth and began to whistle out into space. Unfortunately the moon saw this as a good enough opening strike, knocking the puffball toward the black hole. "HA, consider that for my brother!" The moon cheered seeing his opponent spiraling to his apparent doom. But then suddenly something zoom in from behind him. Spinning the moon in the air as the object flew toward the puffball. By the time the moon recovered, he could now see that his target was coming right back at him on a medium sized star.

"GAH! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" The moon yelled then preceded to swipe at his target furiously. But his opponent was like a mosquito, difficult to hit and annoying as all get out. After a few more moments of this, the puffball quickly zoomed toward the moon in a dive to which he responded by tossing one of his blades. But as it left his hand, the moon realized he made a big mistake, a VERY large mistake indeed.

The puffball expelled its current power from its body in the form of a small star, which floated out into the cold reaches of space in a trail of sparks. What the puffball did next was very odd: It opened its seemingly small mouth into a rather large vacuum of an orifice that sucked in what little air was in space- how it managed to do this defied every square inch of any sort of physics imaginable. Somehow though he managed to do the impossible.

But the moon wasn't concerned with physics, it was concerned of the new weapon he had inadvertently give the puffball, whom swallowed the blade in a single gulp. A yellow hat with tiny, unsable wings and removable boomerang of a blade materialized on its head. The puffball's skin had also returned to its original pink hue. The puffball then developed a mischievous evil grin on its face in response to the moon's "Aww crud I'm so dead" expression.

Before the moon could prepare a counterattack, the puffball proceeded to deliver a series of painful slashing attacks, pretty much bisecting the moon and preventing him from feeling anything in his legs. No blood poured out of the moon, but instead it demolecularized him into a shower of stars, his last expression of wide eyed "why me?" as he disappeared into nothingness. The pink puffball stood triumphed on his star, his job done there. However his eyes widen as he remembered something while coming to before he defeated Mr. Bright.

Quickly he searched around until he found what he was looking for and quickly controlled the star in that general direction.

"Mayday, mayday! This is the M2, requesting assistance!" Betty yelled into the ship's COM "Our crew's ship has been damaged and we are unable to return to Galactic Headquarters" Betty then noticed that Sparky was trying to signal to her despite all the spinning "We- wait, hold on...Sparky what IS it!"

Before he could continue, the whole ship shuddered to an abrupt stop. Finally allowing the trio to regain their bearings. After shaking his head of the spinning meteorites circling him, Sparky answered "I saw that pink thing those guys were carrying headed our way. I didn't know if it was friend or foe. So I tried to warn ya."

"Well judging by the way he managed to stop our ship. And the fact that it just flew by waving at us. I would calculate it's definitely friendly." X-5 noted, "Though my scanners can't seem to indicate what type of species it. What do you think, Captain?"

"I have no idea what that is. X-5. But, whatever it is, it seems willing to help us get home."

"Oh that's good, though are guys sure its not some brain eating alien, come to suck the life force out of us in an attempt to build an undead army to take over the universe?" Sparky asks concern, though when he got blanks looks from his comrades. He chuckled nervously "Heheh, never mind been reading one too many sci-fi vid comics lately."

Smiling, Betty shook her head and tried the COM again, with a more relaxed composure this time. "Again, requesting immediate assistance...this strange pink creature has stop our spiral and we've regain control of the ship. Also seems to want to help us out, but I doubt it can do it by itself, so please render assistance ASAP." She then clicks off and says to Sparky and X-5 "Settle in guys were in for a long wait." Betty looks outside one more time to see the pink thing circling her ship. "_Heh, hows that for irony. We find him in trouble and he comes to our rescue. Don't know who you are, but thank you."_

(Eyecatch: _Betty, Sparky, and X-5 are in a food court on one of the galaxies' many planets. We see Betty and X-5 eating in the background while Sparky orders something from a vendor. A hand (obviously the owner of the stand) reaches over the counter and hands him some kinda slug like food on green bread. Sparky takes a look at it, shakes his head and points at the slug. Another hand with a ladle in its grasp pours some pink stuff over the slug with a huge "SPLAT"! Sparky gives him a "perfect" gesture with one of his hands as he takes his food with the other.)_

Back on Earth and Townsville Park, a few days had gone by after Puffy and their friends had came up with the plan to save the lake. Kaz had managed to scourge up a stage crew and quickly got to work on building the stage for the charity concert. While he was busy doing that, Puffy and Shorty begin to spread the word through town. Making posters (with the help of Shorty's drawing skills) and quickly distributing them around the city, not to mention spreading though word of mouth and the Internet, pretty soon money orders were coming in from all across the city thus contributing even more to the effort to save the lake. To say the least, everything was in full swing.

Of course despite the park being the setting for the event, it was still open to the public. And with popular international singers nearby and the stage being set up there. The park was beginning to attract a lot more attention then usual. One of whom on this particular day was a multi-colored school bus with the words "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" printed on the side of it.

Inside, a young red-haired woman in her early 20s wearing a green sweater with a white shirt underneath (not to mention sporting a design with the city's very familiar trio of heroines) along with a purple skirt that went along well with the outfit, was driving the occupants to the location. Which included but wasn't limited to a young brown haired boy in the eight-year old category wearing a simple brown shirt with white sleeves and khaki pants along with his signature green backpack.

Next to him was a blue blob like being that wouldn't look too out of place in a Pac-Man video game. Across the aisle sat a huge hulking purple looking monster with horns on top on his head, his only clothes being pants with a belt that had a skull design holding it up. Next to him was a bird like thing that seem like the mishmash of a plane and a coconut tree. The things somewhat constantly spinning eyes seem to tell something wasn't quite right about this figure. And finally sitting in the back was a tall and lanky red figure, his legs alone covering the two of the seats. Like the purple person, he didn't really have much article of clothing on him save for his socks and sock. And like the bird figure, he also had a few deformities in the from of left arm being nothing but a stump and his left eye which just seem to wiggle around under no power.

Despite the bizarreness of most their appearances, the six have know each other for quite some time and today was their usual field trip of the week. "Okay, guys were here." The woman said as they all left the bus and headed for the garage. "Now remember behave yourselves. Look, but don't touch, we don't want another incident like there was over at the mall, BLOO!" She said, giving a stern look to the blue blob.

"Oh what, you still holding a grudge about that, Frankie. It was a gift hunting for Madam Foster. I can't help it if most of the place had a bunch of rip-off artists." Bloo said innocently. "Beside what trouble can I do here, it just a boring music stage to save some boring lake from a bunch of evil pop singers!"

"-Gasp- Azure you take that back!" The purple monster said with a bit of Spanish accent in his voice "Senorettas Puffy AmiYumi is muyu buneo and they are not evil!"

"Cocococococo!" The bird figure sprouted, apparently the only thing it could say.

"Am sorry, but Coco's right, Bloo." The red figure said, "Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean their evil. We all have different tastes in music, its nothing to be ashamed of."

"Taste nothing, can't you see you naïve fools…!" Bloo began but the boy stopped him before he could continue. " Aw c'mon Bloo. Not today, can't we just have one normal field trip without your usual…err charm. Were just gonna mosey around, catch a glimpse of Puffy and hopefully be back in time for lunch. So please can't you take Frankie's advice and just behave…for me. Please."

Bloo grumbled for a couple of minute but see the pleading eyes of his creator, he sighed "Fine, for you Mac." The boy, Mac, smiled then followed the others over to the stage. Though once there were out of earshot, Bloo muttered "But I won't guarantee anything." Before he too headed in that direction.

Speaking of the stage, it was almost near completed saved for the onscreen monitor in the back for audiences in the back row. Despite this, the instrument had been set up on stage for the girls to practice, which in turn most of the people came for, provided they give a small fee of one dollar. Which was good for a taste of things to come when the real concert hit.

"So how we doing so far Kaz?" Ami asked as she and Yumi were shuffling through their song list. Their manager was over at a small table counting up the money and putting it into a nearby safe however he was enjoying a bit too immensely. Talking to the money, singing something in Cantonese (something he picked up on tour through China) and giggling like a giddy schoolgirl or a kid in a candy store, take your pick. To say the least the guy was in heaven.

"KAZ!"

At least until Yumi's voice pierced through his fantasy and brought him back to reality. "Huh! Oh sorry girls." He said, "Just getting acquainted with my friends Washington, Lincoln and my personal favorite Benjamin. Heheh, my type of people."

"You do remember your not keeping that money, right?" Yumi says. But Kaz quickly covered his arms over the pile "Shh, they'll heard you! Let the fellas at least have a little fun first. It's not every day we get to hang out!"

"…Riiiight." Both girls said but threw each other looks saying, "_We have got to get him a vacation_." "Uh anyway, like Ami said, exactly how much have we accumulated so far?"

"Well let's seeing, combining ticket sales, money orders, donations, some loose pocket change I found in the cushion of our tour bus seats and the practice fees were getting. It adds up to…One hundred and twenty thousand dollars. YAH-TA!"

"What! That's it? That's not nearly enough to take stop Blair's demolition." Ami groaned "Heck it's not even enough to slap that rat he calls a wig off his head."

"What are you talking about? Its great news to me am making new friends left and right here. Heheh!" Kaz laugh as he tossed up a stack of money and letting it showered down on him like snow.

"Ugh, I hate to say it. But Puffy power might not be enough." Yumi notes "Its not like this town hasn't seen us in action before. We need something fresh to add to our act or this will be all for nothing!"

"Yeah but what?" Ami asks. However the small gathering of people outside chanting their names meant they were starting to get restless "Well am sure we'll think of something. Until then lets give these people a small taste of Puffy."

The two took the stage to a nice roar from the crowd. "HELLO PEOPLE OF TOWNSVILLE! YOU READY TO WATCH US PRACTICE TO ROCK!" The continuous uproar of cheers pretty much told their answers. "Alright Ami! Ich, Neh, Sai!"

And the two began to play one of there original favorites (ed-don't know the name of this one. But it the song sung during the montage of the Mini-Puff episode, if you know it. Tell me the name, please.), the crowd really bobbing there heads and dancing along in the open space of the park/

"Wow!" Frankie said gleefully "Their even better live. Granted I can't understand I word their saying cause most of the lyrics are in Japanese. But who cares, they still sound awesome! Don't you agree Eduardo?"

"Si, Senorettas Puffy rocks out excellentate! Right Wilt" The purple monster now known as Eduardo said jumping up and down with the music

"No kidding. These girls are very super." Wilt, the lanky red figure, said swinging his body with the music " And that's no apology."

"Cococococo!" said Coco

"Maybe later." Mac tells her "I doubt we'll be able to get up there to get an autograph. But your right, they are awesome! Don't you think so Bl…err never mind."

The change in the sentence being that Bloo was standing there with a sour look on his face, obviously standing by his earlier opinion of Puffy AmiYumi and the expression seem to get worse the more he heard their music continue. Starting from annoyance, to frustration, to aggravation until finally…

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

His scream couldn't be heard over the music however, but that didn't stop him from pushing his way into the crowd and straight to the stage. Yumi who was busy with a guitar solo and Ami who was too wrapped up with drumming, didn't notice him jump onto the further side of the stage until he grabbed the mike on the stand and made himself known.

"YO! Japanese rock stars!" he yelled in the mike.

As if someone pressed the stop button on a VCR remote, Puffy AmiYumi halted their instruments. The crowds stopped their cheering and all turned their eyes toward the odd, little, blue man.

"Bloo!" Frankie exclaimed, just now realizing they were short one group member. "What's he doing there!"

"What the heck?" Yumi said.

"Who is that?" Ami asked.

"And what is that?" Yumi followed noticing he wasn't quite normal.

"I am Bloo! I'm an imaginary friend and I'm here to stop your evil plotting!"

"Oh no!" Mac said, hiding his face in his hands. "Please, Bloo, please don't embrass us like this."

"In two weeks from now, I challenge you to a rock-off!"

The crowds gasped.

"Huh?" Puffy said.

"WHAT?" the friends of Foster's exclaimed.

"Am tired of everyone thinking your so great with you so called "J-pop". Well feh! Anybody who can hold an instrument can make up a song and blurt out gibberish too and that why I Bloo, aim to prove this. Which is why this contest will decide who is mightier!" Bloo exclaimed.

"Is this guy for real?" Yumi asked to Ami, both girls staring blankly at him as he made his proclamation.

It was just then that Ami realized something and a small smile crept onto her face.  
"Yumi! That's it! This is exactly the pick me up our acts need. Maybe this 'rock-off' could be our big chance to draw in more money to save the lake!"

"Hmm...hey yeah. It may be crazy enough to work." Yumi said to Ami. "Though is it right to thrash and publicly humiliate a bunch of amateurs just for the sake of a good cause? What am I saying, OF COURSE IT IS!" She then turned to Bloo "Okay, ya little, blue creep. Puffy accepts! The benefit is now a battle of the bands, a week from now, us and your crew battling on stage with our instruments. If he crowd loves you guys, then by all means you're the kings of rock. But don't think we'll go easy!" Yumi then thrust her face up to his "We eat pipsqueaks like you for breakfast!"

Upon hearing this, the crowd started to cheer. Seem the practice session had turned into the beginning of a fight.

"Excellent!'' Bloo said grinning wildly. "Then the challenge is on! In a week, Foster's Rockers shall prove how washed up and phony you singers really are not to mention we will...ROCK YOUR WORLD!" That last part echoing throughout all of Townsville Park.

Bloo then made the "rock-on" sign with his "fingers." to the cheering crowd then jumped off then off the stage and headed back for his group, mighty proud for himself in standing up to the J-Pop menaces. However his friends didn't seem to share the same sentiment.

"Foster's Rockers?" The Fosters questioned.

T.B.C flashed across the screen, which as you know by now spell out "To Be Continued."

"-Sigh-, of course another day not saved. Well maybe by that pink blob thing in outer space. The lake still in danger however, though I have to admit this is intriguing, the concert now a battle of the bands, oooh. Am giddy with excitement and…no, wait a minute.

That's the forty-foot long I had for lunch. Oof, I knew I shouldn't have added sweet relish and onions. GAH! TO THE BATHROOM!"

And his sound of rushing feet indicate hes on way, racing to beat his bladder to the toilet bowl.

-Outro here-

Next Chapter:

Betty: Whew that was a close one! I tell ya in my few years with the Galactic Guardians,

I'll never get used to the ship becoming a makeshift blender. But anyway, looks like the whole towns abuzz with this Puffy/Rocker's challenge. Hardly heard of the two, but it looks like fun. Unfortunately it seems like I'll be looking after our little hero for a while before I can enjoy the show. And…HEY NO! Don't eat that! That not food! It…! Ugh, all my years of training can never prepare me for this.

Next Chapter: Special Assignment: Baby-sit of the Vacuum.

Betty: Oy! Somebody save me from my savior.


	6. BabySit of the Vacuum

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclaimer: Numbuh 5 and staying alive. Hmm, still a little low on the review side though. Aw well, am continuing regardless. Only a couple more loose end to tie up before we really get down to the nitty gritty, but that doesn't make this one any less entertaining. As said in the previous chapters, the character of Shorty is mine, the character of Binks/Stealth XL is MHZ, The pink puffball is Nintendo and Hal Laboratories, and any others belong to Cartoon Network and/or their respected creators.)

"The city of Townsville…" sprouts the always charismatic voice of the Narrator "…has a change in plans for their upcoming benefit concert to save the Townville Lake. What started off as a normal event featuring the likes of Puffy AmiYumi has now turned into a battle of the bands. And of all people to challenge them, it came from none other then Bloo of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Apparently with a band of his own called the Foster's Rockers. Of course, having watched over the city and subsequently their place of business. I can say for a fact I have NEVER heard of such a band. But then again, what do I know? In any case, Bloo seems to have a bit of a grudge against the Puffy. Plus in the far reaches of outer space, Betty and her crew were rescued by some pink thing that looked to be in trouble but managed to handle the situation with out any help. So what results will this bring? Good question, and I asked it ha ha! –Ahem- anyway time to get back to the action. And as much as it probably won't happen, two to one says the day will be saved. Any takers? No? Alright start the story then.

-Intro Here-

Moments after the startling proposal at Puffy's practice session from Bloo, those that witness it quickly spread the word through town that the concert was now gonna be a rock-off! The fact it was it came from a relative unknown made the concert all the more exciting. After all what better why to draw in the crowd then through a competition? And as hoped by Puffy, this brought in more ticket sales to the benefit faster then they expected climbing into the millions and beyond. However, not all were pleased with this as indicated by the following exchange after Bloo threw down the gantlet.

"BLOO!" Mac cried as the blob rejoined his friends and was greeted by dozen of angered glares "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

**Chapter 5: Special Assignment: Baby-sit of the Vacuum**.

"What?" Bloo asked, oblivious to the what he just gotten his friends into "All I was doing was standing up those J-Pop menaces. Obviously you guys were too brainwashed by their charms to show some guts, so I took it upon myself to challenge those evil masterminds and put them in their place."

The others look at him like he was crazy (though that wasn't especially hard considering his past antics) before Frankie asked "Okay what exactly is running that that fantasy world you call a brain this time?"

Bloo look at her with some annoyance then sighed "Ugh, look. This whole "Japanese rock star" thing is all part of Japan's big plan! They've had this plan going on ever since the end of World War 2! The Japanese wanted revenge on America by taking control of the country. So they hatched this big plan in order to subdue us from right under our noses! First they use their fancy pants gizmos, oddball anime, weird game shows and now these rock stars to keep us off our guard. Then they try to teach us Japanese in our schools as a language/culture course, next to French and Spanish. Soon Japanese will try to run for American governors and even President! Soon before you know it, a big, red sun will replace our stars and stripes! WE MUST STOP THEM NOW BEFORE IT"S TOO LATE!"

(ed-I apologize for any Japanese, Canadians, and so-called "rednecks"(and possibly any scuba ninjas) out there who are reading this who might find it offensive. I do not mean to bring this out as offensive, merely just for humor at Bloo's paranoia and stupidity. This is just part of the story, not social commentary and I do NOT stand by this. I will not tolerate any reviews or messages that flame me about this

Bloo huffed for a moment from this rant while the others looked at him blankly until Mac spoke up "Well Bloo, I gotta say. As long as I've been with you, I've heard some very crazy theories from you before and seen you jump the gun more then I can count. But THAT takes the cake. You've pretty much made the term "crazy" into a art form."

"Boy I'll say." Frankie adds, the other three friends nodding in agreement. "Talk about paranoid to the fullest extreme."

"Am I, guys?" Bloo say his eyes darting back are fourth "Am I?"

"**YES!" **They all shouted knocking him off his feet.

"In any case, why did you get us involved in challenging those rockers like that? All so you can settle your own vendetta!" Mac said.

"Well one, I obviously don't know spit about playing a guitar or any type of musical instrument for that matter. So its only obvious I include you guys. I mean you take band in school right, Mac?"

"Yes, but I can only play the triangle! I know less then you do about this rock stuff!"

"Oh…wow Mac. I knew you were a nerd in school, but…wow." Mac gritted his teeth at these words but Bloo didn't seem to pay much mind "Anyway, am not settling a vendetta I'm merely taking down a personal, hostile event of my own hated people."

Mac rolled his eyes; his imaginary friend pretty much just described the meaning of the word without realizing it, the dope.

"Co Coco, co cococo co co coco cocooc cocococo, cococo coco, coco co co!"

"I'm sorry, Bloo, but Coco's right." Wilt said. "To quote her, 'once again, you have forcibly involved us in another one of your half-baked schemes, that will eventually crash and burn to the ground, and possibly end up with us in tears."

"Si!" Eduardo said. "We no know how to play instruments."

"Don't worry, guys." Bloo tried to reassure them. "We'll have at least two weeks to practice. Am pretty sure we can have this music thing down by then. I mean really if those hacks on stage can do it. Then we'll become rock stars in no time."

"For your sake, we better be!" Frankie said grudgingly "Otherwise I know what I can do with the leftovers of "IT" I have in the freezer."

"I-I-I-It?" Bloo say voice shaking, his once determined demeanor beginning to deteriorate. "I-I-I-I thought I ate it all?"

"Oh no, seeing how you loved my first ten or so batches, I whipped up some more just for special occasions such as this." She said with bit of faux cuteness in her voice "So trust me when I say, there plenty more where IT came from. Oh well its lunchtime, time to head back. Come on guys, we'll try to work out a schedule so we can at least be somewhat prepared for what's to come before our big "rock off" "

Frankie led the others back to the bus as the crowd had begun to thin out as well since Puffy had finished practicing. However Bloo remained, standing there in constant fear of "IT". He still could remember the absolute horrid taste in his mouth and the entire night Frankie cooked it. Trying as hard as he could to get sent to his room with no supper but all for naught thanks to a grudge seeking Eduardo and Frankie who would be cleaning the house for week thanks to his crazy plans to attract Mr. Harriman. To say it was a punishment was being too kind, it was torture!

"Bloo! You coming or not?" Mac calls to him snapping him out of his dazed "Uh be right there he said." Then put on a very fierce determination once more with this new threat on the horizon, He then turn to a nearby poster of Ami and Yumi on a tree and glared darts at it.

"Okay Puffy, if that the way it gonna be. Then now…. its personal!"

Bloo then made to reach the poster and tear it down and into a thousand pieces.

-PRICK-

"GAH! MY HAND! SPLINTER! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE! OH THE PAIN! OH YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN NOW PUFFY! OWIE! OWIE! OWIE!"

From their view from the bus, the Fosters all sweatdrop as they watched Bloo run around in a panic just from the tiny piece of wood in his hand (or stub –shrug-).

"We are so doomed, aren't we?" Mac asks

"Like the dinosaurs when the meteor hit." Frankie groaned

(-Eyecatch-: _Ami and Yumi are practicing on a corner with an open guitar case in front of them, just doing what they do best, until Bloo comes by and takes a coins from their briefcase. When the girls exclaim, Bloo just turns and sticks his tongue out at them. That is until he turns around and finds Shorty glaring at him while popping her knuckles. Bloo, smiling nervously, quickly backs up and puts the coin back in the case._)

It was hard to tell how many hours had passed after the little run in with Mr. Bright and Mr. Moon. But eventually after a long but patient wait (well at least in Betty and X-5's case. Sparky had pretty much gotten cabin fever in just the first ten minutes, mostly complaining about his stomach **:P**). The Galactic Guardians had finally rescued the crew of the M2 and towed them to a nearby satellite station for repairs and refueling.

However the pink puffball that saved them was nowhere in sight by the time the Guardians had come to save them. Making Betty wonder who or exactly what the thing was "_I didn't even get its name. Well whatever it was I hope we get to meet again." _Betty thought to herself before being informed that the repairs on her ship were finished. Allowing the crew to help her get back to Moosejaw Heights before her mom could suspect anything.

A few days passed with little to no Galactic Guardian activity much to the pleasure of Betty who was able to spend some much needed time with Noah (much to the chagrin of Penelope who was trying hard to make her move on him during her absences. Hehe.) Eventually word of the upcoming concert and subsequent rock off reached the ears of the small suburbs, exciting all those interested, Betty's friends no exception. So a trip was planned among the parents, hotel stays were reserved and everything was set to go. And while she was excited about the concert, Betty was also looking forward to visiting a friend she had met at a Christmas party last year. And despite the…flaws of his blue imaginary friend who seem to be a polar opposite of him, Betty could look past that and see that this boy was extremely sweet and maybe something more .

However, just when she was starting to get used to the taste of normal life, a simple knock on her door one particular day brought all that to a screeching halt.

"I'll get it mom." Betty said as ran to and opened the door…and almost wished she didn't.

"YOU!"

"PUYO!" The knocker who happened to be none other then the M2's savior greeted as he stood before Betty.

"Wha…But…How!" Betty stammered, her brain temporarily on overload. But was brought back to her senses when her mom called "Honey, whose at the door?"

The puffball once again made to shout out its greeting but Betty quickly covered his mouth. "Don't you DARE say a word!" She orders the puffball before pushing him into a nearby bush just as her mom came to the front.

Betty quickly closed the door and faced her mother. "Um, I guess they had the wrong house, because by the time I got there, they left. Rude, huh?"

Betty's mother raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, as long as you didn't buy anything from them. Can't have any dead weight in this house, you know."

"Yeah, really." Betty chuckled nervously "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean my room before we leave for Townsville. VERY Quickly. Don't want to leave a mess you know." And with that, Betty rushed back to her room with the hope of climbing out her room window sneaking to the front and grabbing the puffball. Imagine her surprise when she found him not only in her room, but laying on her bed.

"H-H-How'd you get here? No wait better question, WHO are you? I appreciate you saving our ship and all but you can't just appear out in the open like that. Unlike Townsville, this place isn't used to seeing strange things such as aliens" she said in flustered. "And I doubt their ready now, I gotta call the Galactic Guardians and…" As if on cue, her Galactic Bracelet started beeping. "_Ugh, why didn't this thing come with a Vibrate Mode?"_ Betty thought to herself before she answered.

"Atomic Betty, reporting for duty!" she saluted to the holographic projection of her fish like commanding officer, Admiral Degill. "What's the trouble?"

"The trouble is your little friend, I'm afraid. Which as I see arrived right on the dot" the Admiral explained. She Betty quirking an eyebrow, the admiral explained "Shortly after we rescued you and your crew, we had a little run in with your friend there and brought him in for questioning. Though sadly all he can say is "PUYO" whatever that means. Though a scan gave of his form gave us name, Kirby from the Planet Popstar."

"Popstar?" Betty questioned, the mention of the name seemed to have excited the being known as Kirby since he was now bouncing on the bed and saying "PUYO" happily.

"Hey calm down! My mom and dad'll hear you!" Betty said franticly, cutting away from the conversation for the moment to quiet him, once Betty succeeded she continued

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I've never heard of this planet Popstar."

"Yes well it seems it out of our nebula." Degill states "An uncharted territory that's out of the Galactic Guardians jurisdiction, and as such we are trying to contact one of the planets to learn how Kirby fits into all this."

"Ooookay and he here with me, why?"

"Oh that, well once we got him here, he got hungry and…how should I put this. DEVOURED everything in the headquarters pantry, in one single swallow I might add. Obviously he not safe to keep around here, so I thought of the next best thing."

Betty pretty much figured it out two seconds before he answer her question "Oh no, No! No! No! No! No! No! No! He can't…"

"I'm sorry Betty, but I believe he is better left in your care for the time being until we can go shopping at Star-Mart again and get in contact with Popstar. Beside you are one of our best, this should be a piece of cake."

"PUYO!"

"Quiet you! And Admiral, I…"

"Good luck, and keep us posted!" Degill said quickly and the hologram clicked off.

Betty stared in shock at her wristwatch wondering what just happened. Then let out a huge frustrated grumble "I…DON'…BELIVE…THIS!" After that brief outburst (which was rare since it take a lot to get Betty riled) Betty clamed herself down and begin thinking "Okay alright, I got a trip to Townsville coming up soon and a pink alien that eats up anything. How the heck am I supposed to care for YOU while am on vacation!" she said to Kirby. " Not to mention how I'm supposed to keep you out of mom and dad's sights during the…Kirby? Kirby!"

It looks like during her stressing that she didn't notice that Kirby wasn't in the room anymore.

"ROWR!"

And the sound of their pet cat Percy howling out the hallway was defiantly a clear sign on something bad happening

"KIRBY! NO!" Betty yelled quickly rushing to the bedroom door and hoping like heck she was going to stop that infinite black hole that was Kirby's stomach.

T.B.C.To Be Continued which of course have just flashed on screen.

"Of course, no day saved yet again. –SIGH- I've pretty much accepted this but hey at least we know who the pink thing is. And wow, something that can devour a stuck of food in one bite, man I wouldn't want him as a houseguest. Y'know, better Betty then me, heh heh." A sound of footsteps enters wherever he is and whispers are then heard in the room. "Eh? What? I still have it on? Uh oh." The narrator says uncomfortably as the scenes cut to Betty whose looking very dishelved and very annoyed at him right now.

"Uh um, I meant that in a good way. You know, take one for the team and all that. It was in no way an insensitive remark toward you. Why if I could, I would take him off your hands until next time. But you know work calls and…"

The narrator stops when he notices the sly look on Betty's face directed toward him.

"Oh…crud."

-Outro here-

Next Chapter:

Bloo: Sheesh I don't know what everyone's problem is. So I got them involved in a battle of the bands like contest and were sure to face certain defeat at the hand of Puffy AmiYumi, my arch foe who most be destroyed! –Ahem- But anyway, they say practice makes perfect and these two music savvy imaginary friends seem to be just what the doctor order to help beat those rock stars. Oh and Mac telling me something about his little "girlfriend" coming by for a visit with a new imaginary friend. But there's no time for that, DESTINY AWAITS!

Next Chapter: Fosters Rockers Jam Session.

Bloo: Look out Puffy! YOUR GOING DOWN!


	7. Foster's Rockers Jam Session

Burnonut: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclaimer: Here the sixth part, nice no though sorry for the hiatus? Anyway am glad to report this is the final part of the Summer Start arc of the story as the next chapter will be when the true threat starts to reveal itself. But one more check in with the other crews first. As always the character of Shorty is mine, Binks/Stealth XL is MHZ as is his upcoming characters of Lone Wolf, the character of Rockerella is Beast Boy Fan's, Kirby is Nintendo/Hal Laboratories, and anybody is else is Cartoon Networks and/or their respective and rightful owners. Also writing credit this time goes to MedaHamtaroZoid.)

"The city of Townsville…" Starts the narrator, though a bit more wearily then his usual perky self "…has…has…ugh…give me a minute. Had that pink puffball Kirby in my house all weekend. Cleaned out my refrigerator in one gulp, practically devoured my panty, and I don't even wanna tell you what happened to my freezer." He stops for a moment to shudder. "In any case. I've learned my lesson. Next time I wanna make a cheeky comment, do so when the characters AREN'T in earshot. Anyway, with the challenge issued to Puffy accepted, Bloo and his reluctant (and forcibly entered) group of the newly christened band, Foster's Rockers, begin to make plans to try to find a why to be on par with Puffy lest they be painstakingly and publicly crushed, walloped, destroyed, flattened, battered, deep fried…

"Okay, okay! They get it already!" Frankie cried after having enough of hearing this while she and the others were digging through the attic trying to find some instruments to practice with.

"Oh uh, -ahem-, sorry. But straight to the point, if they wanted to win, they knew they had to practice and with a few days already gone in the two week limit, time was of the essence."

"Also Betty finally finds out the name of her savior, Kirby, who was left in her care since that pink black hole had eaten everything at the Galactic Guardians Headquarters (and man do I know their pain –sob-). The only problem however is that they couldn't have sent Kirby at the worst time as Betty and her family and friends are about to head for Townsville to attend the aforementioned concert. So how exactly will both groups handle their situations? Let find out today in what I suspect to be another un-day saved event. AHAHAhaha…ha, -sigh-."

-Intro here-

"KIRBY NO!" Betty yelled as she raced out into the hall in hopes of stopping him from eating the family cat.

"_As much as that feline annoys me to no end, even he doesn't deserve something like that. Although…"'_

**Chapter 6: Foster's Rockers Jam Session **

Betty's mind begin to wander as she thought of a life without that pesky little furball of a pain who was always trying to make her life as miserable as possible. She could just picture it. No picking up after his messes, no trying to get him to take a bath, no more taking the blame for his doings. The more Betty thought about it the greater sounding it was becoming.

"Ah rapture" Betty cooed in her little dreamland but quickly burst her bubble of the perfect paradise at home. "As much as I want that, mom does love that cat and…he still part of the family" The last line forcing Betty to choke out her words before she continued rushing into hallway where she heard the trouble come from. When she found no one she ran to the next possible place where she Kirby could go.

"_Oh no, please no_." Betty thought to herself as she made for the kitchen. Luckily to her relief the place wasn't in disarray. However Percy's yowling caught her attention again she turned to find that he was climbing the refrigerator with the puffball jumping up after him, giggling "Puyo" all the way.

"Gah! Kirby!" Betty said frantically, trying to avoid yelling lest she attract her parents "Stop that, leave him alone!"

Seeing that her words were not getting to him, Betty rushed over and tried pulling him away while Percy, who had by this time reached the top of the fridge, hisses at the pink puffball and was taking a few swipes at him with his claws however this only enthused Kirby even more to try to reach this curious specimen forcing Betty to pull harder.

Eventually she was able to get Kirby away from Percy, but at the last moment Kirby tugged on the fridge door as he was being pulled back.

"Oh…crud" Betty said realizing, dread growing in her at mach speed while Kirby's eye widen to their fullest as if he had hit the jackpot and in this case, that wasn't too far off.

Food, glorious, glorious food by the dozen of all variety and sizes and just there for the taking!

"Kirby." Betty said in a firm tone " I know you're always hungry but that's not for you. So lets close the door and go back to my room…and-and I'll let you play with my cat."

Percy let out a huge hiss toward her when he heard that "Hey its him or us." She told the cat.

However Kirby hadn't heard a word she said and started bouncing up and down, giggling with Betty hanging during the ride.

"Not good, not good!"

Eventually her worst fear came as Kirby opened his mouth and the air in the roomed started to turn gusty. The food in the refrigerator beginning to rumble from it the vibrations of it and move toward the pink puffball!

Betty looks on at this wide-eyed but soon her expression changed to that of determination. "OH NO YOU DON'T! NOT IN MY HOUSE!"

With that she flipped over him grabbing the upper part of his mouth before landing in front of Kirby. Immediately she felt the raw power of his section even though it wasn't at full power yet. Despite that though Betty leaped forward and grabbed his bottom lip then forcibly squeeze the two together.

"Now look buster. You may have gotten a free buffet from Commander Degill but the gravy train stops with me. Now I don't wanna get rough on a cute one such as you but if you don't behave, I WON'T HESITATE TO! Got me?"

Kirby blinks for a few moments then nods up and down in response.

"Ah good, now were getting somewhere. All I gotta do now is figure out what to do with you while am at….Err Kiby?"

As she was pondering the above over, Kirby was blowing to massive proportions due to the air he was still sucking in through the little gap in his mouth. In other words, he was ballooning himself, something Betty now was figuring out.

"WHOA! Kirby stop suc….er doing that! STOP IT!"

But it was no good he just continued to expanded and was so far reaching the width of a medicine ball growing along with Betty's panic as she realized if she didn't stop him soon Kirby would overtake the kitchen and maybe even the whole house!

"Oh theres NO WAY am explaining to my parents why a pink puffball destroyed our house!" Betty saids, jumping on the expanding pink one "Exhale, Kirby! Exhale!

However in her haste what she hadn't realized was that when she had let go of his mouth, he quickly opened it letting out all the excess air he had collected and if your familiar with balloons you know what this means.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Betty yells as she tries to hold on for dear life as Kirby propelled the two into the air and around the house thanks to the large amounts of air he was blowing out. Zipping through different doorways as if it were some crazy chase scene though with Betty's mom entering in and out of the rooms looking for something and Percy being in the wrong places at the wrong time and scared out of his wits, you could almost called it as such. Miraculously Betty's mom hadn't even seen the amazing flying pair as they zipped through the house.

Eventually though the air ride was starting to fizzle out signaled when Kirby let out puffs of air while beginning to slow down.

"Huff huff finally." Betty gasped "I never thought you'd stop and…wait a sec where the house go?"

She asks this as she looks around and finds nothing but air and clouds surrounded two. However it didn't take long for realization to hit and she look down to see her house below her, a very fearful expression coming on her face. "Uh….Kirby? How did we get this far up?"

"Puyo!" Was what he answered back before gravity took hold and sent the two plummeting downward, Betty screaming during the fall while the pink one giggled "Puyo" all the way down.

"_What do I do! What do I do!_" Betty thought furiously as she could see the house getting closer. However she quickly shook her head "_Wait, what **am** I doing? Am a galactic guardian, this should be nothing_."

"I think its time I repaid you for my save, Kirby. Hang on!" She yelled grabbing him as tight as she could, lifted her arm with bracelet and aimed for the chimney of the her house before firing off a wire toward it. However her shot was a little off and she missed her target, however Betty quickly pulled the line back and it managed to snag it signaled when the line straighten. Betty then braced herself and swung her and Kirby in a semi-circle fashion around the house, knowing the layout of the place she quickly aimed for one of the lower windows and quickly swung through it into her room.

Of course it being a rough landing she couldn't exactly come to a complete stop and…

-SCREEECH-

-CRAAAAAASH!

"WHAT THE HAIRSPRAY WAS THAT!" Betty's mom exclaimed and headed for Betty's room since it was where she heard the crash from and quickly opened the door to the sight of one messed up room with clothes, toys and other objects all over the place. Betty, who was lying upside down against a wall in the middle of the mess, smiled sheepishly.

"Young lady." Her mom said sternly placing her hands on her hips " What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh…um my….closet threw up?" She answered though could tell by the look on her mother's face she wasn't buying it. Betty eyes then turn to Kirby who was hidden behind her bed out of view waving weakly with spirals in his eyes, a sign he was obviously out of it.

"Well, thats one problem solved for the moment at least." Betty thought wearily.

_(Eyecatch: We see a view of the stars and planets that is the vastness of space. However it suddenly start swirling around like water in a sink until it finally gets smaller and smaller. That is until the camera zooms out to reveal its Kirby's mouth wide open and doing his usual vacuum thing. He eventually closes it; falls back on his warp star, and then lick his lips and smiles at the camera.)_

Eventually Betty managed to get the her room back under order with no problem whatsoever (thanks to no small part of being prepared for this type of situation due to a certain pesky feline) and was now finally all packed and ready for her trip to Townsville, however though she still had to find a way to take care of Kirby while on the trip AND keep her Galactic Guardian status on the low in front of her friends and family something that worried her greatly as she headed out of her house with her mom and dad.

"I can pass you off for a doll though your going to have to keep still whenever were around my parents and friends. But –sigh- I know that's impossible especially with your appetite. Ugh man this couldn't have come at a worse time, there no way I can keep you under wraps without getting caught." Betty told him starting to get frustrated though chuckled when a thought came to mind. "I guess if we do get found out, I can say you're a midget friend of mine with a pink skin condition and an eating disorder."

"Puyo?" Kirby looked at her quizzically

"Yeah your right that'll never work." Betty smirked "Well we'll just have to go with the doll plan and hope for the best. Alright showtime Kirby, like I said don't move a muscle."

The pink puffball complied as she made her way to the van where her friend Noah as well as her constant annoyance Penelope along with several of other kids were milling around packing their suitcases into the car while their parents were doing last minute checks of everything before they hit the road.

"Well well, if it isn't little miss Mary Jane." Penelope greeted with her usual snaky attitude right of the bat.

"Hello Penelope." Betty said in monotone then brightens up when she turned to Noah. "Hey Noah, ready to rock out loud?"

"Heh, wouldn't be here if I wasn't." He said with a chuckle "Really cool that you're going too Betty, I was afraid you'd break your attendance streak lately. We'd hardly ever got to spend time together at school."

"Ah well you know, it was an extremely hectic year especially near the end. But hey its summer now so I've got the free time." Betty told him while rubbing the back of her head. "Besides I do own you a boatload of I.O.Us"

"Yeah how sweet." Penelope cut in "Whats with the pink doll you have there? You couldn't live without your baby stuff?"

"It's not mine." Betty said quickly "Its for a friend of mine who lives in Townsville. Uh yeah, am dropping it off for them."

"Hmph, surree you are. Well I hope you and your imaginary friend there don't annoy the van with your crying."

Penelope started laughing as if it was the funniest joke in the world before walking away from the two while Betty just frowned. However a light bulb suddenly appeared over her head as she suddenly remembered something. "_THAT'S IT!" _

"Sheesh that was very uncalled for. I hope she didn't hurt your feeling Betty." Noah told her but found that Betty was actually smiling.

"Ah not at all, in fact for once, that attitude of hers has really made my day."

Eventually the adults of the Moosejaw caravan was ready to go and the group was soon on their way to the city of Townsville for some rock and roll fever of the battle of the bands.

However one of those bands were extremely trying to get in as much practice in as quick as possible. However judging by how much glass they broke in the Foster's house, it was obvious they were getting nowhere fast. Add to the fact that they had been at it for almost three days since the challenge had been issued, that….wasn't exactly a good thing. However on this particular day, a young girl had approached the Foster's gate.

"STOOOOOP!" Frankie yelled out halting the "music" and everyone's instruments along with it. "Ugh there goes another one." She groaned pointing out another window that had shattered. "Bloo I say C-sharp, not…whatever note you were playing!"

"Well next time tell me it after the ringing in my head stop." The blue blob shot back "I mean sheesh am I the only that has to carry you guys to victory."

"Cocococococo"

"Si the road to ruin is more like it." Eduardo translated.

"Ugh geez let's face it guys." Mac sighed as he put down a guitar he was barely managing to hold onto. "Theres no way in heck were going to be ready in time to face Puffy, the time gap is just too small. Even if we could belt out a tune, we'll be smoked anyway."

"But Mac this is Puffy Ami Yumi, OUR SWORN ENEMY!"

"Correction, _you're_ sworn enemy." Mac said, "We just wanted to go see their concert and enjoy their unique music. But typically you had to blow everything out of proportion and now here we are trying to do the impossible all because of your little problem with a J-Pop band and their nationality!"

"Mac I…." Bloo started but Mac held up a hand to him.

"Ugh save it, were already too far into this mess so theres no point in backing out now."

Bloo smiled " Ah see, I knew you'd see it my way." However he quickly stopped when his creator's teeth and the growling sound from it became much too clear to him "B-b-but you have a point. Trying to learn this by ourselves wasn't the best way to go. Perhaps a getting a teacher might be in order."

"Yeah but who? Especially with the time limit we got." Wilt said matter of factually

And that was when an audible thud hit the floor, which got all of their attention and all heads turn to the source of it.

Standing in the doorway of the room they were in stood a 12 or 13 year old girl who had short wavy brown hair and a outfit similar to Yumi but her color scheme differ from her as well as a denim vest over a red shirt and a red skirt over a pair of blue jeans. The thud sound everyone heard seemed to come from the purple guitar in her hand.

"I'll teach you to play." She said simply.

The group blinks for a moment at this strange girl who just seem to come from nowhere and at such a convenient time to. To say the least they were all a bit speechless, not sure how to react to this. Finally Bloo snapped out of the stupor first.

"And you are?"

Her eyes shift toward him, causing him to jump a bit especially with the blank expression on her. However she suddenly smiled. "Oh how rude of me to just come on like that. Seem I got a little too eager there." She said sticking out her tongue before handing out her hand to the group. "But anyway, I am Rocker-ella. Please to meet you guys"

Once again more blinkings from the group before the others looked at one another, then shrugged and gave their hellos and such. After everyone had his or her say Frankie spoke up.

"Okay well now that were on a first name basis and all. Tell us….why do you wanna help us?"

"Well…you really wanna know?"

"Uh yeah." Frankie said

"You REALLY wanna know?"

"Yeeeeeeah." Frankie said starting to sound annoyed.

"Really?"

"Will you just tell us already." Frankie nearly shouted.

"Ah okay, it because…I want to."

-DOM- Everyone face faulted from that.

"Um care to be a little more specific?" Mac asked.

"Well see am a lover of music. I eat, sleep, and thrive on it that it's just become a way of life for me." She explained "And so much so that, believe it or not, music actually has responded back to me as if it were a living being. It been growing stronger each day telling me where great sources of music are found and now today, the music had lead me here and told me that you guys needed help with the upcoming battle of the bands. So here I am."

Another round of blinkings came over the group as after they heard this story, speechless as a result. Bloo however once again snapped out of it.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiight." He then motion to Mac and made the "She crazy" motion with his hand, however now sooner then he did this he was suddenly face to face with Rocke-rella .

"Listen buddy I don't care if you believe me or not. But truth of the matter is you foolishly challenged on of the greater bands in this universe and are going to go down in FLAMES if you don't get practice. The music may want me to help you, but I can easily walk out that door and let you suffer on stage which is something I rather not do. Now can the attitude and show me some respect! GOT IT!"

The group quickly shirked back from her after this little outburst and Bloo was practically on the floor after being forced there and sweating bullets.

"G-G-G-Got…-Gotcha." The blob said nervously. Rocke-rella then leaned up and smiled at the group.

"Alright not that that's out of the way. Let's begin shall we?"

After that last display, the Fosters quickly grabbed an instruments were ready to start learning as their band coach, Rock-erlla, took the forefront.

"All right, you guys have had three days to practice." Rock-erlla said. "So let's see what you can do first and what areas I can help you in."

The Foster's nodded then began to play, however no sooner then their fingers hit the buttons on their instruments, it sounded LOUD AND AWFUL! So much so it was able to break a few more windows in Foster's house that were further away from the room they were in.

"ARGH!" an angry Frankie shouted "I just had those put up last week!"

"Sorry, Frankie!" Rocker-rella said sweatdropping. " But no worries I'll pay for those!"

"Ugh its hopeless." Mac said dejected. "What I don't get it is we've practiced for the three days and were still not getting any better."

"Me too." Bloo said.

"Ce. Me too." Eduardo said.

"Coco." Coco said.

"Me also." Wilt said. "I'm sorry but I don't know what were doing wrong."

"Hmmm." Rocker-rella muttered examining the situation. She looked over each member then instruments then the Foster's once more. "Maybe…it's not your practicing...as much as it is the instruments you're using!"

"Huh?" They all said.

"We need to assign you with an instrument that best suits each of you. Everyone throw your instruments in a pile in front of me and I'll take it from there."

The group did as told then stepped back as Rocker-rella went into a thinking position. After a few minutes she went over to Mac.

"You seem to have such magic fingers. So…" She pulled out the keyboard "You can play the electric piano."

"Awesome." Mac said.

She turned to Frankie and looked her over.

"You seem like a girl whose been though a lot of stress and often yells a lot."

"You have no idea." Frankie told her with a forlorn tone then was suddenly handed a trumpet.

"Thats perfect, as you have a capacity to inhale huge amounts of air which is perfect for the trumpet."

"Oh well if you insist" Frankie said taking it.

Next she went over to Eduardo.

"You have big arms, Eduardo, and…you get scared a lot from what the music tell me."

"What! I no get scared a lot!" Ed protested.

Rocker-rella reached into her pocked then held a rubber spider in front of his face.

"AHHH! EL SPIDER! GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!"

Rock-erlla tried to throw it near him, but it missed him and landed on the drums. Eduardo grabbed some sticks and try to hit it on its location. Little did he know, that when he was trying to hit the spider on the drums, his playing the instruments sounded quite well.

"Excellent!" Rock-erlla said. "Your big arms combined with your emotion of fear puts in a lot of power in the drums. You shall play those."

"Wow." Eduardo said stunned "Gracias senorita Rocker-rella"

Rock-erlla nodded then went over to Wilt.

"I'm not exactly sure what to give you. I'm not sure they are that many instruments you can play with only one arm."

"Oh, that's okay." Wilt said albeit somewhat sadly.

"Hey...wait a minute!" She said, snapping her fingers. "Stay there. I'll be back."

She quickly rushed off then came back in under three seconds at cartoon speed, rolling back a rapper's turntable.

"Wilt," Rock-erlla said. "Since, you have only one arm, you have to do work faster whenever you need to multi-task, right?"

"I…guess."

"Your fast-response time action could be perfect for the turn table."

"Really, that…thats okay!" he said. "Thank you!"

Rock-erlla smiled then walked over to Bloo.

"Hmm...you seem to show a lot of determination and a lot of energy if not a overzealous nature. But still as such I think you're best suited for...lead guitar!"

"YES!" he exclaimed. He grabbed one and played it, at first strumming out random notes but much to everyone surprise it suddenly turned into a riff.

"WOOO!" he said. "Thank you, Foster's!" He said in mock bow though Mac, Frankie and Rock-erlla rolled their eyes

Rock-erlla then walked over to Coco and examined her.

"Hmm Coco was it? Another challenge. Since you use your feet, I don't any instruments you're suited for…."

However Coco suddenly hatched an egg when then popped out a tambourine, the bird/plane friend then kicked it in the air and caught it in her back foot and then kicked it back to her other foot much to everyone surprised. She continually repeated this a few time getting a steady beat. After hearing this a few time Rock-erlla suddenly got an idea.

"Bloo, play you're guitar."

Bloo did as told, played the guitar and soon getting tune with Coco's tambourine playing. Pretty soon they sounded well together.

"Yeah not bad." Rock-erlla said. "Coco, the tambourine may just be for you! Heh and you found it all on your own."

"COCO!" she exclaimed in rejoicement.

"Okay, guys, now were starting to look like a band. Coco do that beat once again and everyone else once I give the signal start to join in tune with her. This is your first step in learning music as one so here we go. A-one two three four…!"

Once more Coco started the beat and soon Bloo had joined in followed by Mac and Frankie. Eduardo and finally Wilt as one by one they joined in. It sounded a little janky at first due to either timing or being off the rhythm, which resulted in stopping and re-starting again. But soon was beginning to fall in tone with each other until finally the tone was all played as one.

"Excellent, excellent." Rocker-rella clapped "Now you guys are officially getting somewhere."

"ALRIGHT! NOW WE HAVE THE POWER To CRUSH THOSE JAPANESE ROCK WANNABES" Bloo exclaimed excited leaping up into the air but Rocker-rella quickly pushed him back down to the floor.

"WHOA, down boy. You guys are nowhere near ready yet. You got the rhythm but now you need to mold it into music if you ever have a hope of beating Puffy. Also something…off, I can't shake that were missing something. Huh what?" She then said to the air then chuckled "AH OF COURSE HOW COULD I FORGET! We need someone to play bass guitar."

"What? Bass guitar!" The group says

"We don't need another guitarist, you got me!" Bloo yelled audibly but Rocker-rella pointed her guitar at him threateningly.

"Bass guitar is the backbone to the main one and is always vital in a band!" She growled " When I say you need one, YOU…NEED…ONE!"

"…Ah I…see." A terrified Bloo responded, "…Where do you suggest we get one of those. You?"

"No, am more of a lead guitarist myself." She said shaking her head "Do any of you guys know someone who knows someone who plays bass around here?"

Before the group could respond. Suddenly, though conveniently and possibly ironically, they head a low guitar sounds inside the house. Causing them all to go wide eye due to the timing of it.

"Um correct me if am wrong, but I think whoever that is might know." Wilt said

T.B.C. flashed across the screen once again spelling out To Be Continued.

"Yup there goes another day not saved but eh, am getting used to it now. Beside this is actually getting good. I remember when I tried to start a band the "Unseen Unknowns" they called us….Of course me and my friend actually could've made if we had let the audience see us. I told Ricky that was a bad idea but no, he had to be all "Every band needs a gimmick" Pfft, what an idiot….though his investment in Pokemon merchandise turned out to gold. Ah well am happy enough as it us viewing the lives of others and recounting their numerous adventures 24/7, yup no regrets at all…-sigh-I need some Hogan-Daz."

-Outro here-

Next chapter:

Mac: Wow talk about having light in your bleakest of moments, we end getting not one but two music teachers to help us on our almost impossible quest to try to outdo Puffy in the battle of the bands, though this dude seems a little distant. It also looks like he has some business with Puffy, huh more coincidence just hope he not as crazy as Bloo. Also I heard some rumors theres a lot of activity at the lake lately and it doesn't sound good. But we got problems of our own to deal with, so the only thing I can do is hope it doesn't get too out of hand. Then in this city that's never a guarantee.

Next Chapter: Grand Lake Tussle

Mac: Eh Frankie? Someone at the front door for me, who could this be?


	8. Grand Lake Tussle

Burnout: Summer Rush

By RichieD.

(A/N and Disclamer: Yosh once more, back in the saddle for a bit of this particular fanfic (and hey a new review too, glad you liked, ) and an about time on my end as now we enter the "Tree Arc" of the story. This is where things start hopping and…ah well you'll see :P. Characters of Shorty is mine. Rocker-ella is Beast Boy Fans', Lone Wolf and Binks/Stealth is MHZs', Kirby is Nintendo and Hal Laboratories and everyone else belongs to Cartoon Network and/or their respected creators.)

"The City of Townsville…" Announces our usual narrator "…Isn't really doing much at the moment when we last left it three days ago. But those rockers at Fosters known as Foster's Rockers are finally getting their act together. With the guidance of a music empowered teen know as Rocker-ella, these imaginary misfits, oh and humans, and just might have a chance to win their challenge issued to the rock goddess' known as Puffy AmiYumi. Though before that went down Betty finally corralled the miniature black hole a.k.a. Kirby and is now currently on her way to Townsille for the aforementioned concert. But she suddenly had an idea to deal with the pink puffball without compromising her secret identity as a Galactic Guardian. What is it and how will it work? Can the Foster's Rocker really be good enough to take on Ami and Yumi? And will a day PLEASED be saved. That said, let's get with it!"

-Intro here-

"Where that coming from?" Frankie asked with an eyebrow raised "For as I long as I've worked here I never once heard it before."

"Maybe it just shows how old you getting." Bloo commented only to get a trumpet forced over his head courtesy of Frankie.

"Uh…you don't t-t-t-think it's a ghost, do you?" Eduardo stuttered

"Cococococococo"

"Nah Bloo right here, plus he not white like last time." Wilt commented

"Cococococococo."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean you wanted to stuff me in the vacuum again!" Bloo yelled echoing from inside the trumpet.

Chapter 7: Grand Lake Tussle 

Mac shook his head "Uh guys, focus here namely finding out where that's coming from."

"Hold on." Rocker-rella said as she lifted her head up as if waiting for something. "I know where its coming from, follow me."

The group obliged and trailed after her though Bloo was having some difficulty as he kept bumping into everything due to his vision being obscured, running into friends, objects and even falling down a set of stairs when Rocker-ella had made a wrong turn.

Eventually the group came upon a door where the guitar sound was blaring out most of all. After a quick look at one another, Frankie began to reach for the doorknob.

"WHOOOA, GANGWAY!"

Least until Bloo, still with the trumpet on his head, stumbled past the group, busted into the room and pretty much into everything else in there. Tables, lamps, a window that wasn't destroyed by their earlier " music" and other personal stuff in the room all the while the Fosters and Rocker-rella watched and winched with every hit, eventually Bloo ran out of things to run into and collapsed on the floor finally getting the trumpet off of him. And yet surprisingly all the while, the one that was playing the guitar hadn't stopped even with the extra noise in the room.

After a few minutes of more guitar playing, the being eventually stopped and turned toward the others who just stood their blinking every second or soon.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Bloo exclaimed suddenly jumping up, startling the others in the process. "I mean you were like brrrrr and then like dumdurrr and then buummm and wow….just wow man!"

"Thanks" the figure said in a rather slow and calm tone to the blob while adjusting his guitar though silence suddenly took place afterward causing more blinking all around.

"Umm, excuse me?" Frankie spoke "Not to be rude or anything, but I don't believe I've ever seen you around here before. Granted am a busy worker here and all but I think I would recognize your face…which speaking of I can't quite make out from here. Think you can step into the light a little, err…please?"

The figure didn't seem to register at first, keeping his attention on adjusting his instrument which caused some uneasiness among the group but after he had felt it was wound enough he got to his feet…or rather paws and stepped out from the shadows revealing that he was an gray fur colored antromorphic wolf who stood on his legs and, of course, had opposable digit-like paws. He stood as tall as Frankie and wore a black, leather jacket with chains attached to the pockets. Under the jacket was a blue shirt with a cartoonish skull, somewhat like Yumi's, along with blue jeans and black boots. Dark sunglasses and a red headband around his head completed the ensemble.

"Dos meos." Eduardo said with a fearful tone after viewing the rather intimidating figure and indeed the rest of the group seemed to be just as taken aback.

"O-o-o-oh…my." Franky stuttered but eventually regained her composure " Umm well pleased to meet you um…um…name?"

"Wolf." He said in the same tone as before but smile and pulled down his glasses a little "Lone Wolf, and yes sorry if I do seem a tad unfamiliar. I recently arrived just yesterday last night. I was planning on camping out till morning but the door to the house was open and I let myself in. You people should really watch that you know."

"The door was open? But I always lock it at…BLOO!" Frankie growled

"What? I was up getting a late night snack and one of the imaginary puppies had to really go out and tinkle and you always complain about what a mess they were making, so I let him out." Bloo shrugged "Excuse me for doing you a favor."

"Wait puppies?" Eduardo gasped "Come to think of it I haven't really seen Chewy all day." His eyes suddenly widen and he bolted out the door in a cloud of dust. "CHEWY, MI FAMILIA AM COMING!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this display before most of the eyes glared toward Bloo.

"Ah am sure he fine, especially with that big over bite of his but on to more important matters." He said as he turned back toward Lone Wolf "Listen, my friends and I are forming this band and we're gonna compete in a rock-off against this other band that we really REALLY wanna crush, and we need a second banana guitarist."

-WHAP- The front end of Rocker-rella's guitar had somehow found its way into the blob's head.

"Oh sorry, silly me. My hand slipped." Rocker-rella said with a chuckle " But just to correct you Bloo dear, it bass guitarist. B.A.S.S"

As she spelled it out, she kept thumping Bloo on the head.

"Y-y-yes thank you" Bloo said dizzily before rubbing his head and glaring at Rocker before continuing. "You interested? We could really use your MAD SKILLZ!"

LW raised an eyebrow before looking the group over with a look of uncertainty "Hmm…I don't know. I mean I just met you guys and all."

"Oh yeah your right. Well am Mac" He said. "This is Frankie, one of the caretakers of the house." To which she waved on cue.

"Rocker-rella" She said introducing herself with a peace sign and a wink. "A fellow musician."

"Am Wilt, nice to meet ya, oh and if you need anything just ask. Really its okay."

"Coco"

"No thanks" Lone Wolf said.

"Coco"

"No am alright."

"Coco"

"Why does she keep asking my that?" LW asked toward Mac.

"Oh no that's her name, "Coco". She kinda…out there. So all she can say is her name."

"Coco."

"Ah I see, nice to meet you, Coco."

"Oh, no that time she asked if you wanted any juice?"

(-Rimshot-)

Eduardo suddenly came back into the room, stroking a small puppy dog in his arm.

"Oh Chewy, don't scare me like that again. You almost made Eduardo lose his fur."

"And of course this is Eduardo." Mac mentioned after he came into the room.

Chewy whined a little at the sight of Lone Wolf.

"Si, that's what I thought too. He is a really scary looking." Ed said, "I hope he doesn't eat us."

LW couldn't help but chuckle at that. "No I assure you, am not that kinda wolf. Only eat pre-packed meat."

"Oh Gracias, you hear that Chewy, he a good wolf. Not the kind that dresses in Grandma's clothing."

This comment couldn't help be get strange looks directed toward him.

"It's true. There are wolves out there like that, I read it in a book."

"Riiiigght." Bloo says then suddenly pounds his stub into his chest "And as for me I am an imaginary friend who needs no introduction, the great, the grand, the one the only, the magnificent** Blooregard Q. Kazoo! **You may appluad now."

Silent once again filled the room after this little fanfare.

"Never heard of ya." Lone Wolf said.

Bloo's bravo instantly deflated "WHAT! Oh c'mon everyone heard of me. Am very loveable and adorned in this house. Isn't that right guys."

The others turned their head and just whistled or looked at another section of the room.

"S-see, they're so amazed by my awesomeness that their speechless."

"Cocococo"

"Coco that's mean." Frankie says but couldn't help but mutter, "Though you do have a point, amazed more like from his stupidity."

"Heh, well its nice to meet all of you guys." Lone Wolf told then "And once again sorry for my rude entrance without asking. If theres anyway I can make up for it…"

Frankie started to say something but Bloo quickly butted in. "YOU CAN JOIN OUR BAND! PLEASE WHAT DO YA SAY?"

Lone Wolf winched back a bit from being shouted at point blank but then rubbed his ears.

"You don't have to shout and…as nice an offer that is. I'll have to pass, doesn't sound like something I'd be interested in."

A clunk sound was heard in the room, the others noticing that it came from Bloo's jaw hitting the floor.

"Ah oh well." Rocker-rella shrugged "We asked and got answered, its no biggie am sure there are other bass guitarists in this city. Maybe I can get my friend Juniper to…"

"NO!" Bloo shouted cutting her off "This guy is too awesome to pass up, so we have to get him to join our band. We gotta, we gotta, we gotta!" The blob jumped up and down in a childish fit. "C'mon man, whats will it take for to join us? Money? We can give you money! Am sure Mac can sell one of his toys or two."

"THE HECK I WILL!" Mac almost shouted, "That school movie was one thing but am not going through that again!"

Lone Wolf shook his head however "No that's alright, beside I don't rock for money man, I do it because I like it."

"Umm...we'll let you have one of Madame Foster's famous triple chocolate chip cookies!" Bloo suggested

"I don't like all that chocolate on my pearly whites." LW said as he started messing with guitar, once again causing Bloo to grunt loudly in discontent.

"Please!" Bloo begged to Lone Wolf. "I know we just meet and all but we really need you in our band. We don't know where else to find a bass guitarist anywhere else and you sound sooo awesome. You're like an instant answer for our problem."

"Hmm...I'm sorry to hear about your problem," Lone Wolf said. "But I can't help you. I usually rock alone. It's just the way I was created."

"But…but…Grr! How are we suppose to beat Puffy AmiYumi now!" Bloo yelled in extreme frustration.

"Bloo, just forget it." Mac said. "Trying to beat Puffy isn't all that important and this guy's obviously not interested. So let's just..."

"Wait, hold on a sec." LW said, his expression for once revealing surprise "Did you say…Puffy AmiYumi?"

"Uh yeah." Bloo answered.

"_The _Puffy AmiYumi, the J-Pop band?'

"Yes, who else is there that has the name as our band's sworn enemy?" Bloo commented

"He doesn't speak for all of us." Mac chimed in " In fact Bloo the reason why were challenging them."

"Hey someone had too or we'd all…."

"You fool!" LW suddenly burst surprising everyone in the room before LW began stalking to Bloo "How can anyone as inexperienced as you hope to beat queens of rock such as themselves! Are you asking to publicly humiliated!"

Around this point Bloo was lying on the floor with the wolf"s face up to his "Um…uh…well…" He spurted but could only let out a nervous grin.

"Let me tell you one thing, there is no way, NO WAY you will able to beat Puffy AmiYumi head on in a music competition. NO WAY…without my help."

"W-What!" Bloo gasped his eyes widening along with the others.

"Wait." Mac started "You mean…."

"-Sigh- Yeah after hearing that and some consideration, I've decided to join this little band of yours temporarily especially if your gonna take on the likes of Puffy. Then you're gonna need all the help you can get."

-ZOOM-

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Bloo say as he hugged LW's face after jumping on it who by the way was trying to pull the blob off of him.

"YOSHA! THIS IS AWESOME! Now that we have a bass player, its time to get down to brass techs! LETS GET PRACTICING PEOPLES, WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET BETTER STANDING HERE LIKE BUMPS ON A LOG! TO THE INTURMENTS" Rocker-rella says as she points the way out of the room. The others shrug and follow after her with Mac and LW the last to leave.

"Umm, thanks and all for the help and sorry for Bloo's….quirks about this." Mac said "But tell me, why'd you change your mind? You seemed pretty riled when Puffy was mentioned. You got a grudge against them or something?"

LW didn't respond right away and just walked further ahead of Mac in silence, but then stopped and without turning his head said "No, not a grudge…but let's just say me and one of them have unfinished business."

With that, he continued down the hall leaving a very stunned Mac in his wake.

(_Eyecatch: Cut back to LW's room where we see his guitar leaning up against the window still he was playing at, however there is a black spot on the still. The camera fades in on it to reveal it's a locket and the picture inside show LW being hugged by a young purple haired girl while there something etching marked on he casing of the locket reading "Friends Forever"_.)

A day had went by as the Foster continued to practice under the guidance of Rocker-rella and little from Lone Wolf who obviously had more music experience then any of them and coached them in pointers on what they were lacking in and how to improved. With both the imaginary friend and the musical gifted girl, Foster's Rockers were actully….kinda….beginning to sound like an experienced band…kinda.

Obviously though they were still nowhere close to Puffy's level so more practice was a must though the Foster didn't have much choice in this matter, Rocker-rella was pushing them like a drill sergeant which meant every waking moment trying to improve their musical skill much to their fatigue and sores. Still though the desire to not be humiliated (or to crush Puffy into a mushy paste in Bloo's case) was enough to keep them going.

As their upcoming music rattled the Foster's household, Puffy meanwhile was also practicing as usual and just as hard though this was natural for them while the upcoming concert recipients continued growing little by little to which the goal for saving the lake was getting ever closer. However as good a news this was, Shorty was feeling worried, Stealth had yet to find anything out of the ordinary at the construction site other then the usual demolition ho-ha within the three days, and going off of what Puffy had told them about Blair and his usual tactics, this was very unlike him.

Especially with an effort to save the lake so close by and noticeable, Shorty was sure Blair would kick the production into overdrive as soon as possible yet they were going at a snail's pace. Something didn't add up, so on the fourth day after a quick discussion with Stealth, it was agreed it was time to take a closer look and see what's what.

-One day later-

"UgggUUUgggh. What...Where?..."

The view came in blurry and distorted but eventually started to give way to color and eventually vision as the viewer found himself laying on a cot in a room that's seemed to be made of wood with a few tree branches sticking out here and there. On his right side he could see what looked like a crudely built IV system made from a cereal box, some string, and an old telephone. However the viewer got the feeling he wasn't alone in the room either as he spotted a figure messing around with a TV made from shoeboxes.

"Geez, the best 2X4 technology they can come up with and still nothing to watch on this stuff. C'mon I need my action fix."

"S...Shorty?"

"Huh?" She said as she turned toward the voice "Oh hey, finally awake Binks?"

Indeed the viewer now identified as Binks sat up in his cot albeit sorely "W-what?"

"Been out for a day and a half." She answered coming to sit by his side of the bed "Heh even in recovery your energy challenged. Though I gotta admit you're pretty cute when you're resting like that."

Bink couldn't help but blush from the comment before asking, "What happened? How did we end up...Wait, what is this place."

"Ah that, well this is Sector V's K.N.D H.Q.. As for what happened…. Well first tell me what you remember."

"Ugh, its kinda a blur and my aching body ain't helping much" He began "But the best I can recall…

-One day earlier-

"Ally Oop" Stealth said as he swung from tree branch and landed nimbly on the next one just in time to see the next construction worker go by.

" Too easy." Stealth sighs then smiles. "Just my speed."

It was then he noticed the sky and the clouds beginning to hide the sun.

"Perfect." Stealth muttered then concentrated as the shadows come over the area. Soon he became one with the darkness and, just like his namesake, swiftly moved through the site undetected as long as there was shadows on the ground.

All the while he observed around the woods of the lake to find any strange activity going on. At first, nothing he hadn't seen in the days before. Workers going about their business, either planning to dig up a certain spot or just milling around or talking. Though Stealth had to admit this was indeed odd before he glided into a nearby tree, reforming himself and looking over the area.

"Why didn't I notice this sooner." He said to himself as he looked over the area. "They've barely even done any type of work to the land outside of digging holes here and there. I know demolition not the fastest process. But this wins a new record of sheer slowness. What the heck is going on here?"

It was then he found some tents near a few of the bulldozers and other demolition equipment. But also could see that, Blair's two giant cronies, Iggy and Axel, were guarding the site. Of course Stealth just shrugged it off since after all he had shadow powers, and easily disappeared into the shadows of nearby trees and instantly into inside the tent.

"Ah am liking this mission with each minute. It's like doing all the hard work while sleepwalking." He chuckled as he dusted himself off. "Okay though, time to dig up some dirt."

Stealth looked through some papers on Blair's table. Most of these were plans from other buyers who wanted to buy the lake as well as blueprints of the area not to mention a picture of Puffy Ami Yumi with darts, obviously thrown at it, stuck on the foreheads of both singers.

Stealth quirked an eyebrow "Ah now this is this more like the Blair I've been hearing so much about." He continues his search checking through cabinets and desk drawers. But so far nothing, his eyes then spotted a safe in the corner of the tent sitting all by its lonesome.

"Heh, how obvious can you get." Stealth scoffed then pointed his arm and shot a well-placed darkness beam on the lock, opened it, look inside…then widen his eyes.

"THE HECK…?"

For sitting inside the safe…was a messed up and dirty teddy bear that was missing a button eye and wearing the same plaid shirt that Blair wore. Stealth looked at this for a couple of minutes before slowing closing the safe.

"Ooooookay, no comment there."

As he got up, he bumped into a desk and scattered a few of the paper to the ground. Knowing Blair would realize this, he quickly gathered them up and set them back on the desk albeit messily. But as he was about to take his hands off it, his eyes suddenly came upon a strange, unopened envelope that was designed to look like an ordinary business paper. On closer inspection of it, Stealth could see some tiny bold print that one could only read with a magnifying glass.

"To: Mr. Blair, From: Sir X, PLEASE HIDE FOR SAFE KEEPING.

"Hello, what's this?" Stealth said.

Turning it over and searching the back, he opened the envelope and read the papers inside. Then quirked an eyebrow and turned it over a few times. As on the paper weren't words or plans but odd symbols, drawings, and such.

"Huh weird, I can't make heads or tails of this but it definitely the closest thing that spells suspicious." He put the papers back into the file then tucked it into his clothing "Alright mission accomplished."

"More like "Mission Over"!" A voice said behind him and Stealth realized it belonged to one of the giant goons. A quick bend of his head backwards confirmed his suspicions as he was looking into the faces of Iggy and Axel.

"Oh heheh, hi guys. Umm, would you believe am here to apply for a job?"

Iggy cracking his knuckles gave him his answer

"Yeah I thought so. –Sigh- And things were going so smoothly. Am gonna have to work now."

Iggy quickly brought down a hammer fist toward Stealth. But Stealth was too quick for him and phased out of the way. Seeing that the tent was covered in shadows also aided him and Stealth appeared at the far end of the tent.

"GRRR you little punk of an intruder!" Axel exclaimed. "Don't expect to leave this place in one piece!"

"Oh cool these guy are weaklings." Stealth told himself " Then this should be no problem. Gentlemen bring it!"

Iggy rushed over to Stealth, but the shadow powerpuff quickly blocked it and pushed him back just in time for his partner, Axel, to jump over and try for a jump kick. But Stealth quickly punched at the heels of his shoe, causing them to explode from the impact and send Axel flying through the ceiling of the tent and into the air to crash down roughly on his head.

"Tsk only 40 feet? Am getting sloppy." Stealth told himself as he watched the goon fly off. Giving Iggy time to grab onto Stealth and try to crush him in a bear hug. It's seemed to be working at first but Iggy noticed hi grip was suddenly beginning to loosen as his captive was overpowering him.

And indeed, Stealth broke free from his muscle restraints then elbowed Iggy hard in the chest. Iggy stumbled back a little coughing a wheezing but seeing his target standing in from of him. Tried to take a few swings at him. But Stealth once again used the shadows to his advantage and was warping all over the place as Iggy continued to strike. Eventually the blow from Stealth's first attack took its toll and Iggy fell over unconscious from lack of breath.

"And that is why you'd regain your breath first before going back into a fight." Stealth told him happily. "Thanks for the workout guys, ist been fun."

With that Stealth made his way outside and prepared to shift back into the shadows when he was met with a surprising and unwelcome sight.

All of the area's construction workers now surrounding the tent with none too happy looks on their faces either.

Stealth blinked a few time then waved "Umm, hi?"

"INTRUDER!" One of the men in the back suddenly called out and the area became a chorus of growls as they closed in on Stealth. However one of the men suddenly stopped the others.

"Hey hey, before we rip this guy a new one. Can we please get out of these outfits? This stupid stuff giving me a rash and my underwear riding up!"

A chorus of others in the crowd agreed with this person and soon one by one they took off their construction clothes…and Stealth's eyes widen. "_Oh crud"_

"Hehe, your a long way from home aren't ya fellas?" Stealth said nervously as they tossed their clothes in a pile and were now dressed in outfits that were of chicken employees and Ice Cream severs. Outfits that Stealth was all too familiar with. Angry grunts soon answered back to his earlier question as they quickly close the gap and raised their weapons to strike…only to hit empty air as Stealth nimbly dodged out of the way and retaliated with fast punches and kicks while trying to use the shadows to dodge their attacks and the environment to his advantage to gain higher ground and use his darkness beam.

But soon Stealth realize the numbers were getting much to bigger for his liking as more and more of the "construction" workers were coming out of the woodwork fresh to fight while he would get progressively weaker and eventually be overwhelmed.

"Its no good I can't take all of them." Stealth huffed in between blasts. "I gotta…escape." Stealth then charged up shadow energy in both of his hands then spun around as quickly as he could and spread it outward. Hitting a good number of the workers and giving him some space. With the precious free time he had, Stealth quickly located a shadow and phased into it and past the confused henchmen as fast as he could.

But all of that mass fighting had taken a toll on his body and it wouldn't be long until his powers went kaput from lack of energy. Realizing this, Stealth shadowed to a piece of the construction equipment and phased to normal underneath it. All the while noticing that the "construction" workers from earlier were now running around the area in a frantic search for him. Shouting out which way he may have gone or what Mr. X would do if they let an outsider get away and so on and so. Though thankfully for Stealth they were nowhere near close to his location.

"Huff huff, this is bad. They'll be on alert now, so getting out of here just got a lot trickier." Stealth told himself before gulping down a huge breath of air then hitting himself on the head. "Ugh how could I be spotted like that? Am named Stealth for crying out loud i.e. am not suppose to be seen. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!"

He then calmed himself a bit and got his thoughts together "Okay, simple slip up, no biggie and am not caught yet. Besides there are bigger concerns such as why these dime store excuses for henchmen are here and what this envelope all about, there more that meets the end here. Something big about to go down and I have a feeling…the lake not going to be the only one destor…. "

-CLICK- -CLICK- -CLICK-

Bright lights suddenly lit up the area, canceling his powers and revealing Stealth out in the open to the world around him.

"GAH! WHAT THE…!" Stealth cried out before a big shadow suddenly came over him…and not at all helpful in any way.

T.B.C. spells To Be Continued that is what flashes onscreen.

"Wow." The narrator states obviously awed. "Just wow, a day wasn't saved in this one. But man did you see the way that shadow powerpuff got crazy when he was surrounded by those guys. Boom, Pow, Biff! Aw man talk about against all odds…even thought the odds were still against him and made have won. But still WOW MAN! NOW THAT WHAT AM TALKING ABOUT! WHOO HOO HOO HOO! –ahem- I mean…and now for some credits. Till next time folks!"

-Outro here-

Next Chapter

Shorty: Whoa you're kidding! They actually cornered you? You Stealth?

Stealth: Hey don't remind me, it was embarrassing enough. But yeah that's what happened.

Shorty: Well then what?

Stealth: Am not sure, still a bit of a blur. Something about bigger plans with the lake, and a higher employer and…something with a catgirl if I remember correctly.

Shorty: Ah right my part of the story hehehe. Oh you'll laugh…or not. Plus while you were out, Fosters seem to have picked up a new addition to their ever-increasing band. Though with the way this member sings, I don't think he'll become famous anytime soon.

Next Chapter: RESONATE!

Stealth: Why do I have a feeling things are about to get more complicated?


	9. RESONATE!

Burnout: Summer Rush

(A/N and Disclaimer: Eight count em, eight chapters. YEEEE-to the-HA! The furthest I've ever gotten in any of my stories, of course then again am more properly motivated this time, mostly from a promise. And hey if your enjoying the show, then thats even better. So let's keep on keeping on, Shorty mine, MHZ owns Binks/Stealth and Lone Wolf, Beast Boy Fan the creator of Rocker-rella, Kirby with Nintendo/Hal Laboratories and everybody else belongs to Cartoon Network and/or their respected creators.)

"The City of Townsville…." Sprouts the always ever present narrator "…Doesn't know what its in for as they count down the days to the local fund raiser concert to save their park lake. As such Foster's Rockers have been practicing vigorously trying to be up to par with their musical rivals Puffy AmiYumi. Quite frankly their not sounding too bad though it may be due to the fact of new member Lone Wolf who agreed to help our bunch out after much begg-I mean persuasion from the pac-man ghost look alike known as Bloo."

"HEY, NAMCO CAN'T PROVE I WAS CREATED FIRST!" Bloo said stopping his guitar practicing though got whapped on the head by a nearby Rocker-rella.

"I know we've been playing for days and you need a little more rest. But…THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO STOP AND SHOUT AT THE CEILING! Now keep strumming…OR ELSE!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Bloo quickly complied while Rocker looked up at the ceiling.

"AND YOU, could you please take you brown-nosing else where?"

"Brown-nosing?! I'll have you know narrating is more then just sitting here and observing people's lives. It's…."

Rocker instantly turned back to him with demon eyes in her expression and waving her guitar around menacingly. "GrrrrrRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

"Or I could just move on and check back on you guys when you're not busy." The narrator said nervously before clearing his throat. "Um anyway while they were doing that, a day had seemingly passed by but the events that transpired were more then noticeable for the two people known as Shorty and Binks a.k.a Stealth XL the shadow powerpuff as the latter had went off to infiltrate the demolition site to find any dirt on the cause of the lake's impending demise, not to mention sworn annoyance of Puffy AmiYumi, Blair. However he found more then he bargained for as no sooner then discovering a folder of suspicious origin, he was ambushed by Blair's two henchmen then the construction workers who actually turned out to be…um…ice cream men and chicken workers…Yeah your guess is as good as mine. But anyway, he managed to evade capture for a while but was suddenly cornered by a bright light and…well that part still in development as Stealth is telling this to Shorty now. So if we wanna find out, we have to continue the story. Of course we don't have to as no days were saved since we started this thing and am REALLY getting on edge waiting for it to happen, I mean relative peace is great and all but where the ACTION, the THRILLS, the I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME cliché line from the villains! WHERE I ASK YOU?! WHERE?!!"

……..

"Ahem s-sorry, too much caffeine in my system. J-Just ignore that and enjoy the show…go on…. what are looking at me for! Wait, you can't really see. JUST GO ON ALREADY!"

-Intro here-

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

CLICK

That was the sound that vibrated through Stealth's ears as the last thing he expected to be there shown on him.

"GAH!" He yelled as a dozen or so spotlights flashed on him, exposing him out to the open world. "What the…!"

However before he could finish, something dark descended upon him.

**Chapter 8: Resonate**

"AUUGGGH!" Stealth yelled out as force was applied upon his back and pushed him into the ground. If not for his Rowdyruff body that would have been the end of him right then and there. However pain still managed to course through his body as the weight of a bulldozer's wheel pushed down upon him. Eventually it stopped, leaving Stealth stuck in the ground. "Ugh –huff- -huff- I CAN'T…GET IT OFF!" He grunted trying to push it off of him, but it wouldn't give. "Dang it…too tired…light draining me of my…shadow powers." As he said this, he started to notice the henchmen beginning to crowd around him, their obvious sinister snickers and grins beginning to bore into him.

"_This isn't good_!" Stealth thought frantically "_This is beyond good, this is dead end zero bottomless pit bad! B-but how did they know? I mean I've fought these guys before, but not enough for them to know the weakness to my powers!"_

As he continued to ponder this, the crowd of henchman parted and out stepped the last person Stealth wanted to see in this situation.

"My my, I know demolitions are great spectacles, but NOT when its to my valuable co-workers." Blair said as he approached Stealth while reaching into the front pocket of his suit and pulling out a notepad. "Hmm lets see here, you wield shadow powers but you're not THAT superhero. Besides you don't look anything like a girl. You have a Rowdyruff body though you're obviously nothing like them. You don't drive a vehicle and or have any enhancements. And you have glasses though they're not geeky enough. Ah here we are, Stealth XL, the shadow powerpuff. Has all the strengths and weaknesses of a Powerpuff with the notable expectation of one difference: Your aforementioned shadow power which, as anyone who managed to finish school with more then one degree under his belt would tell you that its weakness is of course…" It was then Blair slammed his foot down upon Stealth's head "…Light"

"_Uggh of course, these nitwits were nothing but hired hands, so of course they wouldn't know anything about my weakness. But typically the leader would…no matter how tacky he looks." _Stealth though grudgingly while wallowing in pain, his vision starting to blur. However this wasn't helped when Blair suddenly lifted up his head by his hair.

"Now tell me what you were doing here?" Blair demanded with a venomous tone however his response was a sly grin from Stealth.

"Would you believe looking for a fashion sense for your clothes?"

This prompted many "Ooooooh"s out of the henchman but obviously wasn't amused by Blair who turned red with anger and once again stomped down on Stealth's head a few more times.

"Hmph a comedian, well we'll see how funny you are after by my henchm…err my employees get done with you." Blair then proceeded to stomp on Stealth one more time, however after the impact he noticed something fall out of Stealth's outfit.

"What's this?" Blair questioned as he picked it up but then his eyes widen with recognition then anger when he realized what it was. "Oh Oh OH! I see now your nothing but a spy sent to check in on my operation. Who sent you, those meddling rock star girls? Heh won't matter, cause were too close to completion for them to make a difference with their pathetic "save the lake" bologna, though why spoil their fun. After all false hope is better then no hope at all, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He then stopped and raised an eyebrow to his henchmen who suddenly caught the drift and laughed with him least till he made a hand motion and cut them off abruptly.

"However…" Blair said in grave tone "…I don't appreciate when people steal from me, least of all knock off superhero wannabes. Do you have any idea what Mr. X would do to me if this was lost? It's scary enough just to meet the guy, so there no way in heck am gonna meet him face to face when he angered. He'd turn me into a pinstripe bar-b-que!" With that Blair stuffed the folder in his jacket and turned to his henchmen. "And now that you've seen too much, am afraid he wouldn't like it if you were to leave here with the information you've gained either. Am not really much of a person for elimination, bodily harm yes, but not elimination." He then smiled coyly "Of course that's what THESE gentlemen are here for!" On that cue many of the workers once again chuckled sinisterly while all the while Stealth faded in and out of conciseness.

"_So that's…the case. Theres…a higher power." _He thought wearily, fighting to stay awake "_I…gotta…escape…warn the…others." _However by now his strength had completely diminished and the pain far too intense to overcome, him struggling only making things worse until eventually he plopped onto the ground breathing raggedly.

"_Gotta…Es...cape." _This desperate thought entered into his mind as his vision gave in to darkness, the last thing Stealth saw were the henchmen parting to make way for what looked like a cannon that was soon leveled his way.

* * *

"And the next thing I knew, I awoke here." Stealth told Shorty finishing his story. "I thought for sure I was done for, but apparently fate said otherwise. Though I gotta wonder how DID I end up in the Sector V base?"

"Ah well now that you filled one part of the mystery, guess I should connect the rest of the dots." Shorty grinned "After I hadn't heard from you for most of the day since that morning, I was getting worried and it wasn't helped when noon started to fall into evening. So I headed toward the site myself, when I didn't notice more construction workers hanging near the first stretch of the area. I knew something bad was up and no sooner then I realized that…"

-Flashback, two minutes after Stealth lost conciseness-

"Hey boss, won't we damage the bulldozer if we blast him at this range?" The ice cream elite asked as he set his cursor on Stealth "The super boss won't like that; he does have a deposit on this equipment."

"That may be, but am sure he wouldn't like it even more if the whole operation is compromised and he loses even MORE money on the deal…not to mention taking it out on our hides. No, the loss of one little machine is tiddlywinks, so on my mark."

The elite nodded then powered up the cannon until it was at full capacity.

"AIM!'

The rest of the henchmen got back as this was sure to be messy.

"Wait for it!" Blair grinned savoring as much of this as possible while the elite's thumb hovered over the trigger.

"AND…FIRE!"

On that signal the elite pressed down on the button!

-BOOP!-

A noise was heard among the hired hands of spectators but the expecting annihilation of the shadow powered superhero didn't seem to occur, leaving Stealth still alive and all eyes to look toward the ice cream elite who was rubbing the side of his head.

"OW! WHO THREW SOMETHING AT ME?!" He demanded glaring over the spectators who quickly denied doing the deed. "I know somebody chucked something at my head! C'mon fess up! Was it you Jerry, getting back at me for the extra salt in your ice cream? What about you Ben? Das? Hagan? You guys always seem to be up to somethi…!"

"ENOUGH!" Blair yelled out "Cease this childish nonsense right now or I'll dock all of your pay! In case any of you buffoons have forgotten we have a superhero to execute, now recharge that thing and once more my signal fiIIIIRRRRRRE!"

-THUD- The crowd winched as their employer fell flat on his back after obviously slipping over something. "Boss, you ok?" One of the henchmen asked.

"Does it LOOK like am ok?!" He yelled as he was helped to his feet "I got dirt on my new suit and this is Armani plaid. Do you have any idea how hard to find and how much this cost especially at the cleaners?!!"

"Duuuh, hey what this?" One of the henchmen asked picking a small ball the size of a baseball but seems to have the design of a pokeball. Blair snatched it away from him and examined it. Eventually reaching the spot where the circle was and pressed it, suddenly the top half opened and a semi-bright light enveloped the crowd as a fanfare played. After a few seconds of this it died down leaving a few light particles in the air. They combined together until they formed into what looked like a typical catgirl wearing a maid outfit straight out of anime. Everyone save for Stealth blinked in unison at the confusion before them, Blair the most boggled of all.

"Greetings Blair-san." The hologram greeted cheerfully "I am NekoMeow, messenger of the countless stars. And am here to say congratulations, you've just been selected to receive a special gift from the omnipotent King of the Cosmos. YAAAAY!!!" It cheered producing confetti from out of nowhere before returning to Blair "Do you accept?"

"OOOOOOOH." Most of the henchmen said mesmerized by the sight. "AHHHHHHH."

"Err...wha? Wow! My, how thoughtful." Blair blushes "I've never received anything that I didn't take. What an honor, well I don't want to displease his majesty, of course I'll accept!"

The hologram smiled wide "Ok then, count with me everyone. 10…9…8…7…" Giving a shrug the henchmen do as instructed "6...5...4..."

The hologram turned toward Stealth, its eyes widening once it saw his form but continued counting not changing it cheerful expression.

"3...2..."

"I wonder what it is." Blair cooed. "More money, gold, jewels, REAL hair! Oh the possibil…wait I don't know any King of Cosmos."

"…1! Sayonara!"

**BOOOOM!**

The place goes up smoke…or more precisely whip cream covering the entire lake area in the white fluff, including the human occupants who were now scattered all over the area from being so close to ground zero i.e. Blair.

Who, speaking of which, somehow was still standing there with only his eyes visible from his covered foamy form, still holding onto the ball that produced the explosion and speechless at what just happened, it was then he noticed the hologram was still going as it grinned at him.

"Hope you enjoyed that little surprise, Blair-san. Now heres your **real** gift!"

**BA-BOOOM!**

This time a real explosion occurred however this one seem directed as only Blair was hit indicated by his blackened and smoking form. Amazingly though he was still standing though obviously in extreme pain now.

From a little distance sitting on top of one of the trees and looking at the sight with binoculars made up of soup cans, a figure smirks at what has happened before her. "You can call that the cherry on top." She speaks into a mic in her hand before throwing it aside, pulling out a board in her backpack and rushing toward the site.

"Payback time, you walking pinstripe!"

_(Eyecatch: Shorty rears back and strikes the camera with her fist, when the flash subsides, Steatlh appears and then charges up one of his stubs and fires dark energy at it at the screen. The light and dark from their attacks merge together to form a yin-yang, and the two pop up in front of it with the respective color of their attacks (i.e: white for Shorty, black for Stealth) with their backs against one another, arms crossed and glaring at the screen.)_

"Wait so you…blew up the area…with a whip cream bomb?!" Stealth asked in disbelief back in the present timeline.

"Well hey we are trying to save the lake, no point in doing so if we destroyed it. Granted it'll be a mess to clean up but at least it'll still be around." Shorty answered "Besides it wasn't just to get back at fuzz head. It was also the distraction I needed to save your bacon."

-Flashback-

"Ugggh! Looks like…boss man hurt." One of the henchmen said as he tried to get his feet.

"Well I would help him, but this stupid whip cream keeps making me slip all over the place." Another growled, having the same problems before licking some off his arm. "Very delicious though."

"Yeah, maybe when we get back to the ice cream factory we can make an ice cream entirely out of whip cream. Who knows maybe the boss might like it."

"You mean _bosses._ You know the higher boss put them in charge now."

"Oh yeah, the D…."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

"HUH?!" The henchmen called out at once until something landed on one of their faces, which the group could see was a foot which, upon further looking up, belonged to a girl dressed in red who jumped off her unfortunate victim's face and toward the others.

"ANOTHER INTURDER!" The same dude who signaled Stealth's presence yelled out to his comrades, however the whip cream prevented them from rushing her. Though their intruder didn't seem to have this problem as she was in midair…

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU LAWN MONKIES!"

-POW-

…Not to mention holding a very potential weapon as demonstrated when she knocked a few of them aside then threw the board on the ground and landed to propel it through the whip cream which pretty much made it a makeshift ice rink.

"HOLD ON STEALTH AM COMING!" Shorty cried, surfing through the mob of mandatory employee suits to reach her friend. But as she got closer to her target, she soon realized something was standing in the way between her and him, the charred figure of Blair himself.

"Uh…wha ….buh…I'll take money for one thousand Alex." He said in a stupor before beginning to come out of it and no sooner then he did his eyes widen in anger "YOU!"

"YEAH ME, ALOHA!" Shorty yelled then suddenly skidded the board on it side and kicked it toward the still prone Blair while she fell to the ground but continued sliding due to the cream straight through Blair, tripping him forward only be smashed in mid-air by the incoming board before spinning to the ground.

"Heh surf's up." Shorty said nonchalantly before reaching out her hand to grab Stealth as she slid by him "_I don't know too much about Powerpuff bodies, but I hope that they don't break easily." _She thought as she pulled him with the force of the momentum. Normally she would have a right to worry as if was a human, well lets just say it would be a very messy sight. However no sooner as the pull reached it limit, the bulldozer suddenly creaked then started tilting till finally it fell over, freeing Stealth and sending both Shorty and his unconscious form tumbling till they were stopped by one of the equipment.

"Ow! Oof, well that could've gone better." Shorty chuckled as she rubbed her backside "But hey got you out of there in one piece, eh Stealth? Stealth?" It was then she noticed he was breathing raggedly "Oh crud vapors, it worse then I thought! I got to get you out of here now!"

Shorty lifted him up onto her back and started to make tracks…or would've had the whip cream not hampered her.

"Oh right, I used this to slow down the baddies. Talk about being caught in your own trap." She groaned giving a quick and worried look at Stealth.

"Uggh you…idiots! Mr.X didn't give you weapons for nothing." Blair yelled recovering and trying to get to his feet. "USE EM! DON'T LET THEM LEAVE HERE ALIVE!"

"Oh right the cone shooters! LOCK AND LOAD BOYS!" One of the henchmen yelled and all at once they unloaded cones on the duo, which were hard enough to puncture the vehicle they were by. Shorty quickly dropped Stealth and dodged out of the way slamming into the vehicle accidentally though this managed to jar the door to the vehicle open, blocking most of the shots. Seeing the opportunity, she grabbed Stealth and hopped into it. Quickly hitting the floor as more cones streaked through the windows.

"Well as far as temporary reprieves go. I could do worse." However the slowly increasing dents told her otherwise. She carefully reached her hand up to the console and randomly started mashing buttons, hoping to find anything to get the vehicle moving.

"Hey wait a sec?" One of the henchmen said, ceasing firing for a moment. "Isn't that…?"

A familiar sound of powering up soon radiated through the area followed by a blue light.

"THE CANNON!" Blair yelled

Seeing their weapon now turned against them, the henchmen yelled out in fear as they tried to get clear of the impending blast, some even making a feeble attempt to stop it with their cone shooters but obviously getting nowhere fast, literally as the cream kept them from running.

"Okay I feeling rumbling, but we're not going anywhere." Grunted Shorty as she continues playing with the buttons. "Which one these things make it move!" Suddenly one of the cones sailed by and nicked her in the hand causing her to yell out and rear back, hitting a lever in the process.

On the outside the henchmen noticed the blue light beginning to fade.

"Oh thank goodness, she must've hit the off switch in her desperation." Blair panted as his adrenaline went down "Heh the fool, tis her mistake. Henchman continue fir…ing?"

The last part come out into a question as the machine suddenly skidded then shot forward before anybody in front of it could move out of the way. End result?

-POOOW!-

Bodies went flying into the air as the cannon knocked them aside to painfully land into trees, the land, more whip cream or into each other. Quite frankly there was going to be a lot of exploitation of the health benefits later.

"OOOOOOH MAAAAAMMMAAAA!" Blair yelled as he crashed into a set of cases filled with drilling equipment. However after a few seconds, the cases started rumbling before being knocked over by Blair who, along with his shredded clothes and lopsided wig, now had a maniacal nature about him.

"He he he HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So you wanna play rough?! Then lets get beyond crazy, CRIMINALLY INSANE!" he grabbed a certain case from the pile then opened it revealing a bazooka marked _CREAM BLASTER 9000!_

"A LITTLE PRSENT FROM MR.X, HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FLAVOR KIDDIES, BLACKBERRY EXPLOSION! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Blair opened fire haphazardly in the direction of the stolen laser cannon; soon making a bigger mess of things but in his current state it was likely that he didn't care now.

"Hang on Stealth, were almost out of here." Shorty told him as she tried her best to steer despite the wound on her hand though in her mind she pleaded "_Please let us make it out of here. I'll never forgive myself if Binks met his end under my suggestion." _

However her thoughts were interrupted as the vehicle was suddenly rocked by explosions causing it to swerve out of control. Shorty yelled trying to regain the steering but a lucky direct hit by Blair knocked the cannon into a tree; ricocheting off of it and making it spin into the lake where it quickly began sinking.

"Ugggh!" Shorty groaned almost knocked into La La land herself but managed to stay awake especially when she felt water on her knees. "Oh perfect." Shorty grabbed Stealth and climbed out of one the broken windows to the roof of the vehicle. "_What do I do now?! Am a so-so swimmer but I don't know if I can carry Stealth along with me, especially with the enemy on shore! But if I don't move now we'll both drown regardless!"_

"Aww, water water everywhere, but not a place to run to!" Blair's voice caught Shorty's attention, her eyes widening in horror was she realized that 1) he was now wielding a bazooka and 2) He had both Stealth and her clear in his sights with, as Blair correctly stated, no where to run. "_NOT GOOD!" _Shorty's mind screamed "_NOT GOOD!"_

"Now, hold that pose." Blair grinned wildly before aiming. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, a blue light suddenly glowed from underneath the lake were the vehicle was submerged. "W-What! Impossible! It can't be!" Blair said snapping out of his maniac phase "We don't even have the proper instruments yet!"

"_Instruments?" _Shorty thought as she watches the phenomenon herself then recognition hit as she realized what was going to happen, quickly jumping into the water with Stealth just as the circuitry in the laser cannon had reached it water-resistant limit.

-**KA-BOOOOOM!** -

The explosion rocked the whole forest producing a very noticeable smoke cloud that could be seen from a distance while those at ground zero were fling even further through the woods, some knocked out against the branches as was the case with Blair. However those who were knocked into the lake were having a tougher time as the waves carried them out further into the water but none more so then Shorty and Stealth, the former trying hard to fight the current however her strength was greatly diminishing. Followed by the fact the two were now out in the middle of the lake, Shorty's growing dread met an all time high as she continued to feebly to stay afloat with Stealth in her arm.

"_How…ironic. Am trying to save the lake…and its…going to be…the end of me." _Shorty thought while chuckling a little as her paddles got less and less frequent until eventually exhaustion took hold and she and Stealth slowly sank beneath the water. As the H2O met her ears so did another sound, a faint roar of engine rockets as they neared the surface of the lake.

"SHORTY!" Another familiar sound, this time a voice, called out to her.

The next few minutes went by in a blur to her. A couple of splashes in the water, hands reaching to grab her and Stealth, being carried onto what looked like a hovering barn house with silo rocket boosters on each side. A familiar face in a red cap and blue shirt with a white strip design trying to shake her awake, the ship being pelted by ice cream cone from those that were still moving on land, the rough take off as they escaped into the evening sky and lastly someone in a British accent asking if it was worth it to save a couple of teenagers which seem to have lead into an argument. However before she could figure any more, the darkness claimed Shorty.

Present Day

"And that pretty much the whole tale in nutshell." Shorty finished "I came too the next morning right beside you. Kuki had patched up my hand in her usual style." Shows Binks the Rainbow Monkey designed bandage wrapped around it." And I've been by your bedside since then, telling my mom I was at a sleepover."

"Heh looks like I owe you big time, girl." Binks grinned albeit forcefully but it quickly dropped "More then you'll ever know. I…blew it big time. I had the plans right in my grasp but I let my guard down for one second and it almost cost us our lives." A determined expression then entered onto his face. "That's why am going back up there right now and doing this right!" The rowdyruff began to take flight but a pain in his midsection kicked in causing him to cringe in midair. Shorty quickly caught him before he plopped down on the bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy, you haven't fully recovered yet. In your state, you probably wouldn't last more then a few seconds at best." She told him frowning "Look everyone makes mistake, normal and supers alike, but you won't be able to make up for them if you go and get yourself whacked. Beside, it wasn't all for naught, we found out that something bad going down at the lake other then its destruction and Blair not on the up and up just as Ami and Yumi told us. So now we gotta figure out who this Mr. X is and what he wants with the lake. We'll think of our next move soon but for the time being, just rest and recover. Please…Binks."

Upon seeing the comforting yet worried expression on Shorty's face, Binks couldn't help but give in and crawled back into bed. "Ah you know I couldn't say no to that face. Besides you know me, sleeping is –Yawn- one of my best talents anyway." A snoring sound was soon emitted no sooner then his head hit the pillow. Shorty laughed softly as she watched him doze off then looked out one of the windows overlooking the city.

"Don't worry, Stealth." She said to herself "We'll stop Blair. On my reputation as a bully bounty hunter, I promise I won't let THIS bully get away with anything."

* * *

Back on the little street that held the house of 1123 Wilson Way, the wobbly sounds of music flooded through the surroundings indicating that the Foster's Rocker's were still practicing their musical chops. It was getting better but Rocker-rella was not content with that, she was aiming for perfection and wouldn't settle for anything less. Thus the hours of the house were constantly filled with so-so practicing which promptly forced the other residents to wear earplugs as they quickly found no amount of door closing could drown out the noise.

Mr. Herrimen, the second caretaker of the household not to mention an imaginary friend himself of the aristocratic funny bunny variety, tried his best to silence or at least move the group's practicing to another less occupied section of the house. But quickly relented when Rocker-rella gave him a taste of her wraith for rudely interrupting them (and subsequently found a new fear in guitar-wielders). He did however remind Frankie that she was still a caretaker of the house and she still had her duties regardless of this "band of hard objects" as he put it. And Frankie unfortunately had to agree, so a compromise was made that she did her job during the day and practice her instrument at night.

"Great, the fun of multi-tasking." She groaned

And so it went that she went about her chores, however was finding it difficult to do so with Rocker-rella's training drilled into her head as such when she "played" a scrubbing brush like a trumpet and got soap in her mouth for her troubles (yet her tongue had never been cleaner). Add to the fact that ongoing music was playing non-stop all day and well…medusa would be a better sight to look at for the moment.

Despite the noise, the doorbell somehow managed to be heard and reached the ears of the female caretaker causing her to dazedly make her way to the front door…and nearly scaring the bejeezus out of the person standing there.

"GAAAAAAH!"

"YAAAAAAH!"

After that little surprise Frankie pounded her heart to make sure it was pumping again before addressing the figure "Sheesh kid, don't do that. I get enough surprises around here."

"Oh…I…am sorry. This is 1123 Wilson Way, isn't it?"

"Huh, oh yeah sorry about that, you just startled me there. If your looking for Foster's this is the place. Am Frankie, one of the caretaker, how can I help you?"

"Ah cool, well with two things really. One am looking for a boy by the name of Mac. And two, I hear you take in imaginary friends well…"

"Puyo!" A pink figured popped out from behind the person and greeted the once again startled Frankie.

"Kirby, you were supposed to wait for you cue." The person sighs but can't help but chuckle.

"Uh… well yeah, we take in imaginary any friends of all shape and sizes." Frankie answered her. "_At least I think that one." _The back of her mind doubted before continuing "As for Mac, who shall I say is calling?"

The figure smiles at Frankie no sooner then that question pops up.

"Betty, an "long time, no see" friend of his."

T.B.C. equals To Be Continue as thats what soon appears onscreen.

"Hmm, how to judge this one." The narrator says "Mmmm, well someone was saved even though the baddie wasn't completely stopped and there was plenty of action with a splash of drama oh and comedy. Meh, I give it a "B" not great but not bad either. Though LET TRY TO HAVE A LITTLE HUSTLE OUT THERE ON THE NEXT ONE, HUH PEOPLE!"

-THUNK-

"OOOWWWW!!!!"

"Do you mind? My friend trying to sleep here." Shorty said while leaning in a chair by Binks' bedside.

"Well am trying to a closing narration here but you don't see me throwing stuff a people!"

Shorty leans back then tilts over a nearby table before lifting it up with one hand.

"Err…of course maybe a little courtesy wouldn't hurt either. Hehehe, till next time."

-Outro here-

Next Chapter:

Mac: B-Betty? What are you doing here and whose that pink friend of your?

Betty: Oh just happened to be in the neighborhood, oh and this is Kirby by the way.

Bloo: Oooh, is this your little girlfriend Mac?

Mac: N-no! Just a friend I met in the past and…stop looking at me like that!

Bloo: Sure she is and hey I just realized something that our band is messing. A singer, what do ya say pal?

Kirby: Puyo!

Betty: Oh boy.

Next Chapter: Red, Pink and Red All Over.

Bloo: Mac and Betty sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Mac: SHUT UP, BLOO!


End file.
